Personal Log of Leonard McCoy, Year Four
by Avirra
Summary: Believe it or not, the fourth year into the log of the CMO of the good ship Enterprise. The T rating is for the occasional profanity/situations. Goal is 365 entries of 100 words each plus an index. SPOILER WARNING : All three Star Trek AOS movies are incorporated into this storyline. (Huge glitch on my Stardates - going thru and correcting).
1. Stardate 2263:001

Stardate 2263.001

Jim, Spock and I exchanged toasts as the old year ended. As we begin this new year, I want to remember those we lost in the past year as well as remember the good ship Enterprise. In Scotty's words, she proved herself a valiant lady. Altogether, we lost thirty-eight of our crew, may they rest in peace on Altamid along with the Enterprise.

Though not a member of our crew, I would be remiss not to remember Ambassador Spock as well. However it works for Vulcans, I hope that his katra has found its home.


	2. Stardate 2263:005

Stardate 2263.005

Two days to go until Jim's surprise party, but I think Starfleet Command already gave Jim a present the rest of us can't top. It's official - the ship they're building here will be christened as The Enterprise and our crew will be aboard her on her maiden voyage. If he could, I think Scotty would be doing backflips.

Keeping Jim preoccupied so he doesn't find out about his party won't be a problem now. Prying him away from staring at the new Enterprise long enough to attend will be the problem.


	3. Stardate 2263:008

Stardate 2263.008

Tomorrow's the day. Nyota was able to find us a spot to hold the party at. Scotty and Pavel are in charge of the liquid refreshments - I have to tell you, for his age? Pavel has a pretty sophisticated palate.

The Yorktown's commander, Paris, even agreed to see to the food for the party as a thank you for how Jim risked himself to save the Yorktown's residents. After everything that's gone into this, I hope Jim's not pissed over me not exactly following what he said about keeping it to myself.


	4. Stardate 2263:011

Stardate 2263.011

It nearly took a crowbar, but I managed to pry Jim away from the observation window saying that he owed me a drink. I will admit that I was holding my breath when I took Jim to where everyone was waiting to surprise him. Pretty sure he knew I was up to something, but I could tell it was a surprise when everyone called out happy birthday.

It took a couple of seconds to fully sink in, but when it did and he started to grin? That made every minute of the sneaking and planning worth it.


	5. Stardate 2263:014

Stardate 2263.014

Jim seemed to genuinely enjoy his party. There wasn't enough room for the whole crew in any one location, but Commander Paris generously had another area set up with food and beverage as well. Once Jim was told about that, he moved between the parties, spending at least a little time with everyone in the crew.

It was mainly for Jim, but I think everyone benefited from having some time to celebrate life in general. We'll return to more somber things, such as the memorial for those we lost in Krall's attack, soon enough.


	6. Stardate 2263:016

Stardate 2263.016

Reality is sinking in now as the crew tries to process exactly what happened to us. The revelation that Krall was actually a Starfleet officer made the attack on us seem worse somehow.

Everyone is also dealing with losing everything other than what they were wearing. I remember Spock's reaction when he realized that those Vulcan plants from his mother were lost with the Enterprise. Some things are irreplaceable.

I've already made the suggestion to Jim that we set up group therapy sessions for the crew. It will help to know they aren't alone.


	7. Stardate 2263:019

Stardate 2263.019

Jim has requested that Nyota, Spock and I work together on the details for the memorial service for our dead. I got stared at for awhile when I suggested a smaller, separate memorial for the Franklin's crew.

I've given it a lot of thought. They were stuck on Altamid for almost a hundred years and had no way of knowing that the nebula prevented their distress calls from reaching the Federation. I'm not excusing their actions, but I can understand why they felt abandoned and having that long to brood could make anyone crazy.


	8. Stardate 2263:022

Stardate 2263.022

Good thing that the Yorktown station is as big as it is because getting the Enterprise A ready to continue our mission isn't going to happen overnight. Which I suppose is just as well since we'll be getting some crew replacements traveling here to join us, including replacements for our dead as well as replacements for those that are wanting to transfer to other duties.

Jim's approving all requests for transfers, but truthfully, there haven't been more than a handful of those. Most of our crew has become tight from the shared experiences.


	9. Stardate 2263:025

Stardate 2263.025

Commander Paris sent for me today. I couldn't imagine what it could be about, but it turned out to be in regards to a memorial service for the USS Franklin's crew. While she is in agreement with me that they deserve one, she feels that it is best that the Yorktown station be responsible for carrying it out. She feels that if I were to organize it, some of the crew might view it as me being disrespectful to the Enterprise's losses.

I conceded her point. Our folks have enough crap to work through.


	10. Stardate 2263:028

Stardate 2263.028

Tomorrow is the memorial for the USS Enterprise NCC-1701 and her crew that died with her. One thing Commander Paris and I agreed on is that the memorial for the Enterprise needed to be first. There are people here that lost their friends and comrades who need that step to continue their healing. The USS Franklin was missing for near a hundred years - another week or two won't make much difference.

There were some crew members that I didn't know well, but I did know them all. Damn waste of life and for what?


	11. Stardate 2263:03

Stardate 2263.03

The memorial was simple, but moving.

One thing they have aboard the Yorktown is an antique bell from a twentieth century naval ship. It was in the hall where the service was held. When a name was read out, they rang the bell for them, waiting for the bell to silence before reading the next. Spock and I both stayed close to Jim. He's still taking the losses hard, but there was no way for him to have foreseen what that rescue mission was going to devolve into.

Time for a few stiff drinks and conversation.


	12. Stardate 2263:032

Stardate 2263.032

It's going to take Jim time - hell, it's going to take all of us time - but he and the rest of us will move past this. I'm encouraging our crew to use at least some of their accumulated vacation time. Not like they'll have much opportunity to use it once the Enterprise A is ready to launch.

Nyota and Spock came to me and asked to be informed of when the memorial for the USS Franklin crew will be held. Seems like I won't be the only member of the crew attending.


	13. Stardate 2263:034

Stardate 2263.034

This is going to sound strange, but Spock and I are going to spend some family time together with Sarek, Eviana and Joanna. Spock has already been asking me some questions about Eviana. I really hope that the only thing Eviana has in common with Lady Amanda is being human. I can't picture Spock taking it too well if there are too many similarities.

Honestly though, it might be a bit uncomfortable at first, but I believe it will work out, if for no other reason than Spock sincerely wanting to make peace with his father.


	14. Stardate 2263:037

Stardate 2263.037

I'm more optimistic about Spock and his father working things out today than I was yesterday. Spock and Eviana have bonded over the shared experiences of growing up the child of a traveling Ambassador. I can't read Sarek anywhere near as well as I can read Spock, but I got the distinct impression that piece of commonality hadn't occurred to Sarek.

Eviana is a good match for Sarek in another way - he has no desire to have more children and Eviana is content not to have children of her own. Not going to pry.


	15. Stardate 2263:039

Stardate 2263.039

My staff and I are going to start training tomorrow on the equipment that will be installed in our new Sickbay. It never ceases to amaze me how much progress has been made in only a couple of years. In fact, some of the suggestions we made have already been implemented and are part of these new systems, including the stability and power redundancy that Scotty designed for us.

I'm very pleased to see those modifications will be part of all new and refitted ships. Those are changes that are going to save lives out here.


	16. Stardate 2263:042

Stardate 2263.042

Commander Paris has scheduled the memorial for the USS Franklin's crew for tomorrow and has an unusual request for me. Since there are no survivors and I was the highest ranking medical officer in the area, she had requested that I sign the official death certificates so that the files on those souls can be closed. I had no objection so my next few days following the service will be taken up by paperwork.

I passed word to Nyota and Spock regarding the service and was assured that they would both be in attendance with me.


	17. Stardate 2263:046

Stardate 2263.046

Not that I'm not already aware that I serve with a good bunch, but now and then, they remind me. The entire Alpha bridge crew and Scotty attended the USS Franklin's memorial with me. Other than Commander Paris and the station's staff that were running the memorial, we were the only ones in attendance. It was quiet, but dignified.

Commander Paris had the images of the entire ship's crew on display. In total, four hundred and eleven. Really, it isn't a surprise that the strain was more that Captain Edison could handle.


	18. Stardate 2263:048

Stardate 2263.048

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

Earlier today, Doctor McCoy assisted in a surgical procedure. The surgery was completed without complications, however Doctor McCoy was attacked while returning to his assigned quarters. Fortunately, the attack was interrupted by Ensign Chekov and the attackers fled at his shout.

Doctor McCoy is currently undergoing treatment. At the Captain's insistence, only our own medical personnel are involved in the doctor's care. While the identity of the assailants is still unknown, it would be best for their continued health if Yorktown security forces locate them before the Captain does.


	19. Stardate 2263:05

Stardate 2263.05

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

Doctor McCoy is conscious, but unable to relay any information that would shed light on the identities of his assailants. He can recall someone ahead of him calling and it would appear from his injuries that he was attacked from behind while distracted.

This scenario is the most logical. While the Doctor is not primarily a fighter, he is quite capable of holding his own in a fight. While the reason for the attack is also still unknown, the timing would suggest that it had something to with the Franklin memorial.


	20. Stardate 2253:053

Stardate 2253.053

With thanks to Spock for filling in, I'm taking my log back. It's about the only thing I can currently do. I'm under damn near constant surveillance and I doubt that's going to change until whoever attacked me gets caught. Hell, they still aren't sure how many were involved. At least two, but beyond that? No clue.

I know that Spock is looking at our crew, but . . . well, maybe I'm being over optimistic, but I can't imagine it being any of them. The reasoning behind the attack puzzle me too.


	21. Stardate 2263:056

Stardate 2263.056

The person that distracted me immediately before the attack came to see me and I called Spock in to hear Patik's story. His brother is of one of the patients currently in Yorktown's medical ward. Patik wanted me to examine him because the Yorktown specialist is stumped.

He apologized for his lack of actions to help, but he said the thing attacking me scared him so badly, all he did was react and run. Spock is thinking the same thing I am - one of the swarm pilots we didn't know about made it in.


	22. Stardate 2263:059

Stardate 2263.059

I have my doubts as to the state of their sanity, but Chekov and Sulu came up with and carried out a plan to draw out my attacker. They went with the theory that any member of our crew would be subject to attack and put Chekov out as bait. Pavel assures me it was less dangerous for him because, unlike me, he knew that there was a good chance of being attacked and he was on guard plus had Sulu watching out for him as well.

It worked, but I still think they're both crazy.


	23. Stardate 2263:061

Stardate 2263.061

The attacker was one of the swarm pilots who intended to complete Krall's mission one person at a time. The Yorktown security forces have location seven bodies of folks that weren't as fortunate as I was. I don't know the details, but when he discovered he was unable to escape the Yorktown brig, he killed himself. I will never understand that mentality.

Commander Paris is keeping her security people on alert in case any others slipped through unnoticed. Meanwhile, Jim is trying to track what happened to the Abronath in hopes of destroying it.


	24. Stardate 2263:064

Stardate 2263.064

It seems there was some good to having had that piece of the Abronath in our system. Anything stored is automatically scanned and that data stored. Having that to base the search on made it possible to find it. Jim, Spock, Sulu, Chekov and Scotty made use of one of Yorktown's vessels and, with Commander Paris' blessing, retrieved it before Scotty made use of his newest portable transwarp device and put that thing into the nearest star where, like that Doomsday device a couple of years back, it will hopefully vaporize or at least be unretrievable.


	25. Stardate 2263:066

Stardate 2263.066

Spock came to see me today with a plate of pastries and a pot of hot tea. It was a touch of normalcy that I needed more than I thought I did.

As it usual does, our conversation wandered from subject to subject until I started talking about the swarm ships. Having piloted one of them, I had noticed a few things, so I asked Spock if I was right in my thought that the swarm ships wouldn't have been able to return to Altamid even had they wanted to. Spock's nod was answer enough.


	26. Stardate 2263:069

Stardate 2263.069

Bless Jim. He had a series of meeting with our remaining crew covering every department and informed all of them of the counseling resources available to them. Better yet, he made a point of telling them that he will be making use of the counselors himself as will the rest of the senior officers. He also stressed that it's as important for us as a crew to be mentally prepared to return to duty as well as physically ready.

I have to admit that occasionally, the kid is really as awesome as he thinks he is.


	27. Stardate 2263:072

Stardate 2263.072

Even with us double teaming him, I'm not sure that Spock and I can manage to keep Jim occupied and out of trouble until the new ship is finished. On the plus side, with Scotty and our engineers pitching in, the launch date has been moved forward.

I'm looking forward to getting a closer look at my new Sickbay. Since we're here, we're giving input on how we would prefer the layout of the area to be. Right now, we have a big open space. Not even the dividing wall are in place.


	28. Stardate 2263:075

Stardate 2263.075

Jim has decreed that the senior officers will meet at least twice a week - once over lunch and once over supper. It's a good idea and a way to make sure we all stay in touch with one another even with diverse the work we're each doing on the Yorktown. For example, Uhura is giving linguistic lessons in some of the many languages she's fluent in.

One development is that Jim has talked Scotty and the Yorktown engineering chief into letting him lend a hand on the new Enterprise. Every boy needs a hobby.


	29. Stardate 2263:077

Stardate 2263.077

Spock called me to accompany him to the new ship to help referee. Seems Jim and Scotty are arguing with the Yorktown's chief engineer over the alterations that Scotty had made to our Enterprise which he also wants to incorporate into the new ship. The Yorktown engineer is arguing that the ship needs to be build per approved blueprints.

Jim's argument is that Scotty's improvements have already been field tested and will be put into the ship either now or later, but it would be easier all around if the changes were made now.


	30. Stardate 2263:079

Stardate 2263.079

While Spock kept himself between Jim and Commander Beck, the Yorktown's chief engineer, I headed off to find Commander Paris. She thankfully agreed to mediate and, after hearing out both sides, agreed with Jim and Scotty that the modifications they were requesting needed to be incorporated during the build.

While she agreed with Commander Beck in a few areas, she pointed out to him at least half a dozen places where the original plans had already been altered due to feedback from the Enterprise crew. Beck finally conceded that the desired changes would probably be beneficial.


	31. Stardate 2263:083

Stardate 2263.083

I pulled Scotty away for some downtime - it's been too long since he's taken more than nap and snack breaks. The lure of his favorite sandwiches and a bottle of real whiskey got him agreeing to an evening off.

While I was pouring, I got an earful of the problems he had with Commander Beck. Scotty says Beck is a fixer, not an innovator. He doesn't look at something and see where it can be improved. Guess that's why Scotty and I clicked. We're both always looking for ways to improve things.


	32. Stardate 2263:086

Stardate 2263.086

Jim is more cheerful first thing in the morning than any sentient being has a right to be. Still, even though it's annoying, it's nice to see him so enthusiastic about working on the new ship.

In a turn of events I hadn't foreseen, it seems more likely that it's going to be Sulu and Chekov I have to keep an eye on for getting into mischief over boredom instead of Jim. I plan to talk to Spock and see if he can help me think of something for those two to do.


	33. Stardate 2263:089

Stardate 2263.089

Spock came up with ways to keep Chekov and Sulu occupied far faster than I had imagined. As big as the Yorktown is, there are a number of schools and Chekov will be going around to them as a Starfleet representative. He's certainly a great representation of the best of our young crew. As for Sulu, Spock has asked him to coordinate the physical readiness of the crew, arranging a variety of activities for keeping them fit and ready for duty.

I hope the rest of the crew proves to be as easy to deal with.


	34. Stardate 2263:091

Stardate 2263.091

I took the afternoon to have a little one on one time with Joanna which also gave Sarek and Eviana some time alone. Joanna seemed to enjoy me carrying her around and we discovered a garden area that kept us both entertained. It really wasn't surprising that we ran into Sulu there. Also not surprising was the wistful look on his face. All his carefully tended plants were lost along with Spock's terrarium.

From the way he's studying these plants, I'm willing to bet some cuttings and seeds will be leaving with us.


	35. Stardate 2263:094

Stardate 2263.094

Nyota asked me if I'd mind if she babysat Joanna every now and then. I was honest with her and told her that I'd be hard pressed to think of anyone I'd trust with Joanna more than her.

I wonder if it worries Spock any at how well Nyota and Eviana are getting along? The two ladies seem to be meeting almost daily - not surprising since they found out they share several interests including music and languages. Having heard them singing together to entertain Joanna, I have to say they both have beautiful voices.


	36. Stardate 2263:097

Stardate 2263.097

I swear some folks don't use their brains for anything besides keeping their ears separated. A ship docked at Yorktown and didn't bother to tell anyone that there was a disease outbreak onboard. So instead of being able to quarantine the ship and work on curing them, now we have to deal with a likely outbreak on the entire station and there are vulnerable folks here, such as those already fighting off an illness and the children.

Their medical officer better have a damn good excuse - not that I can think of one good enough.


	37. Stardate 2263:099

Stardate 2263.099

Commander Paris has isolated a section of the Yorktown for those infected and for the medical teams. Jim is not at all happy that I've volunteered to help search for a cure but, as I pointed out to him, I have far more experience at dealing with previously unknown diseases and formulating vaccines that anyone currently available. Spock backed me and Jim gave in - reluctantly, but I understand that. There's risk in working with any disease and I'll be in isolation from the rest of the crew once I enter the sealed off zone.


	38. Stardate 2263:102

Stardate 2263.102

Before I headed into the isolation area with the other volunteers, Spock insisted that I take a communicator with me. when he saw my questioning look, he simply said that he was experiencing one of those bad feelings that I often mention. Good enough for me, I tucked it in with my medical kit.

Thankfully, our team went in wearing full bio-hazard suits. The situation is far worse than I imagined. There are nearly a hundred dead already including the entire medical section. Out of the remaining crewmembers, over 90% are showing active signs of infection.


	39. Stardate 2263:105

Stardate 2263.105

I've been going over recordings and notes all day. Things aren't adding up. The disease seems to have an incubation period, yet every single person in the medical department came down with it practically simultaneously. That implies something more than random chance to me.

I'm sending a copy of everything to Spock. I can trust him to tell me if he thinks I have a legitimate concern or if I'm getting sidetracked by something odd, but not impossible. In the meantime, I've got some cultures in the lab to run tests on.


	40. Stardate 2263:107

Stardate 2263.107

I spoke over the station's comms to Spock. What he said probably wouldn't have sounded odd to anyone that didn't know him well, but Spock calling me by my first name during an official communication? He was trying to tell me something's off without coming out and saying it. When he then said he was relaying the Captain's concern about my not getting enough rest, I took the hint and said to tell the Captain when I'll be taking some downtime.

I have a feeling my communicator will be getting used.


	41. Stardate 2263:109

Stardate 2263.109

As expected, shortly after I arrived at my assigned quarters, my communicator chirped. While I was expecting Spock, I got Jim. Seems he needed to hear my voice to be assured I was really still okay. When Spock managed to get the channel, he agreed with my feelings that something is not right here.

My additional research since our earlier talk is leaning more and more toward this outbreak being something unnatural. Now the question is if we're looking at a horrible accident or deliberate sabotage. We could be in danger from more than the disease.


	42. Stardate 2263:113

Stardate 2263.113

Everyone in the quarantine area has been very cooperative with a couple of glaring exceptions. The Federation Undersecretary in Charge of Agricultural Affairs and his assistant are both demanding to be released from quarantine and refusing to be examined.

As they aren't part of Starfleet, I can't order them to accept medical assistance, but I can, and sure as hell will, deny them access to the rest of the Yorktown station until I know for certain that they won't spread this sickness to rest of the population. Baris seems to think I'll cave.


	43. Stardate 2263:116

Stardate 2263.116

Jim is calling me daily over the communicator to make sure everything is alright. I complained to him about the grief Baris and his sidekick Darvin are giving me.

Jim started laughing when I said Baris expects that I'll give way to him because of his position and said Baris has obviously never heard rumors about how I talk to admirals that I think are being idiots.

An idiot is an idiot regardless of their title or rank. And it is a sign of idiocy to put the population of an entire space station at risk.


	44. Stardate 2263:119

Stardate 2263.119

I received a call from Commander Paris. Apparently Undersecretary Baris decided to lodge a complaint about me detaining him unlawfully. It was interesting to note that he failed to mention to Commander Paris that he and his assistant were both refusing to be tested to see if they were carrying the disease that is still raging here.

The look on Commander Paris' face when I explained the situation to her? I didn't need to spell out to her how disastrous this disease could be if it swept through the station like it did the USS Essex.


	45. Stardate 2263:122

Stardate 2263.122

Undersecretary Baris seems to be unhappy that I told Commander Paris the whole truth about his request. He came in literally screaming that he'd have my job. Some of the other researchers had to turn away to keep from laughing when I told him his assistance in researching the cure would be welcome and asked him what medical degrees he holds.

I probably enjoying watching Baris stomp back out of the labs with that assistant of his in tow more than I should have. That self-entitled official nuisance isn't through either, I'm sure.


	46. Stardate 2263:125

Stardate 2263.125

I've confirmed that this disease isn't natural in origin. Now to find a way to combat it. We've been able to keep those already sick stabilized and there haven't been any additional deaths, so we have at least achieved some positive results.

There's something in the back of my mind about this disease, but no luck calling it forward yet. During my call with Jim and Spock, I requested that they take a tribble from my petting zoo and feed it so I can have a few lab animals to work with.


	47. Stardate 2263:127

Stardate 2263.127

Jim and Spock coordinated with Commander Paris to arrange the teleport and I now have ten lively tribbles in our medical labs .

I put the little rascals to work immediately, handing one to each member of the team working with me while reserving one for myself. This might not be what Spock thought I wanted the tribbles for, but everyone is so stressed out that our judgment is off. A little decompression time will do all of us good and nearly all of the work we're doing can be done with a tribble in our laps.


	48. Stardate 2263:131

Stardate 2263.131

I was meditating with the assistance of my tribble when that disease I'd been trying to remember suddenly came forward so unexpectedly that I nearly dropped the tribble. No wonder I was having trouble with that memory - it wasn't mine. It was one of those things that my Mirror counterpart relayed to me through Spock. This is a lot like a Klingon disease - qIj'ej wov taqh. I wonder if I'll ever get used to these Klingon words I have stuck in my head.

No matter - a starting point is exactly what we needed.


	49. Stardate 2263:134

Stardate 2263.134

I've gotten a few strange looks from some of my fellow doctors and researchers for knowing Klingon diseases, but they've agreed that I'm on to something. Another thing that I have to be grateful to that other universe for. That feels so wrong somehow, but saving lives is what matters, whatever the source of the information. Not like I can change anything over there any more than I did by leaving my counterpart the list of known allergies for my Jim.

Spock seemed to have similar mixed reactions when I told him about it.


	50. Stardate 2263:137

Stardate 2263.137

CMO log supplemental - Head Nurse Christine Chapel reporting.

At the moment, I do not have the full details of what happened, but shortly after Undersecretary Baris barged into Doctor McCoy's temporary office, his assistant attacked Doctor McCoy without warning. Fortunately the other researchers in the area came to the doctor's aid, but not before his bio-hazard suit was damaged.

Per relayed orders from Commander Paris, Nilz Baris and Arne Darvin have been arrested and are being held in separate areas while the attack is investigated. Doctor McCoy is currently being treated for his injuries.


	51. Stardate 2263:14

Stardate 2263.14

My head still aches from where that idiot Darvin attacked me and now I have to deal with bureaucracy. I'm asking Commander Paris for permission to examine Baris and Darvin without their consent as it is my belief that one, if not both, of them is a spy and saboteur after the Yorktown.

She studied me through the screen for what seemed like several minutes before she asked if I had any proof to back my accusations. I kind of evaded that question and told her I'm sure one of them is a Klingon agent.


	52. Stardate 2263:142

Stardate 2263.142

One of those good news/bad news days. Good news is that I've finally gotten authorization to run scans on both men - with or without their approval. Bad news is that I'm starting to show symptoms of qIj'ej wov taqh. Spock's insisting on putting on a bio-hazard suit and coming in to work with me more closely on the cure. I'm not going to argue about it because I sure could use his help. I hope the rest of our crew can keep Jim from pacing a hole in the decking.


	53. Stardate 2263:144

Stardate 2263.144

Well, this is going to cause a stink and a half. Undersecretary Baris may be human, but Arne Darvin is pure Klingon. I hate to think of the amount of surgery he went through to gain a human appearance.

Darvin was already under arrest, but now espionage and violating standing treaties between the Federation and the Klingon Empire have been added to his other charges.

Much to Undersecretary Baris' dismay, he is now under arrest for assisting terrorist activities being attempted by enemies of the Federation as well as an accessory to both murder and attempted murder.


	54. Stardate 2263:146

Stardate 2263.146

I'm glad Spock's here. I'm still able to work, but I've slowed considerably and I've had to start using supplemental oxygen. As I explained to Spock, qIj'ej wov taqh translates to gray lung - because that's the color the lungs are in those poor souls that have been autopsied after death.

I showed Spock the progress my team has made to date. We're so close - if we can just isolate the strain, we can solve this puzzle. When I said that, Spock frowned and left. Wonder what he's thinking?


	55. Stardate 2263:148

Stardate 2263.148

Spock returned about two hours after he left, looking smug in that way only a Vulcan can manage. Not exactly like the cat that ate the canary - more like the cat that ate the canary that had been dipped in cream. He handed me a small stasis container and my heart about stopped when I realized what it might be.

When I looked up at him, Spock confirmed that he had been given permission to search through Darvin's belongings. If this is what he used to infect the crew, we'll have the answers we need.


	56. Stardate 2263:151

Stardate 2263.151

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

While Doctor McCoy is still working, his disease has progressed to the stage were full oxygen support is required. As with the medical team who were originally stricken, Doctor McCoy's symptoms have progressed far more rapidly than those of the other patients. My theory is that Arne Darvin used his attack on Doctor McCoy as a cover to directly administer the disease as I have learned that Mister Darvin also spent several hours in the Sickbay area immediately prior to the initial disease breakout.

The cure is currently being synthesized.


	57. Stardate 2263:154

Stardate 2263.154

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

Much as I dislike the use of Doctor McCoy to test the effectiveness of the synthesized cure, his condition is deteriorating far too quickly to await further testing. We were fortunate to have had details of the qIj'ej wov taqh to work with.

It is odd remembering that part of the reason the alternate Doctor McCoy left the information behind is because he did not feel that we feared our medical team enough. Despite the reasoning behind it, I am gratified that the knowledge was available when we required it.


	58. Stardate 2263:156

Stardate 2263.156

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

Doctor McCoy and three others who have been given the serum have been moved to intensive care for additional support and monitoring while the disease is being purged from their systems. The serum causes violent coughing to expel the matter that has built up in their lungs. Those who were at the earlier stages of infection are having less severe reactions.

Now that medical researchers are able to properly screen the others inside the quarantined area, we are beginning the process of decontamination and releasing of those who are not infected.


	59. Stardate 2263:158

Stardate 2263.158

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

The primary change between yesterday and today is that instead of pacing outside of the quarantine area, the Captain is pacing outside of the intensive care suite.

On the positive side, eighty percent of the congestion in Doctor McCoy's lungs has been cleared. On the negative side, he is exhausted from the effort it took to reach this point. He is currently on full oxygen support and sedated to allow him to rest. Once he regains some strength , he should be able to clear the remaining substances from his lungs.


	60. Stardate 2263:16

Stardate 2263.16

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

The decontamination of the area has finished and the quarantine lifted, much to the relief of the Captain. Doctor McCoy's lungs are now clear but he will remain on strict bed rest for another day to regain his strength.

A side effect of the violent coughing has been the temporary loss of his voice. The attending physician says that condition should clear up within the next two to three days. I will continue to maintain the doctor's log for him until he is able to speak at normal volume.


	61. Stardate 2263:163

Stardate 2263.163

The Captain is currently keeping Doctor McCoy company and entertained, though he has already been warned twice by the medical staff to stop making the doctor laugh.

Commander Paris has taken charge of Undersecretary Baris and the Klingon agent. A communique has been received from the Klingon Empire disavowing any knowledge of Darvin or his plans. As they are not demanding his return to their territories, Darvin will be tried in a Federation court for his crimes or possibly be subjected to a Starfleet hearing as he has committed one of the few remaining death sentence offenses.


	62. Stardate 2263:166

Stardate 2263.166

I had observed Doctor McCoy's frustration with not being able to speak aloud. This puzzled me as he and I communicate quite easily with his making use of his PADD. I inquired why he did not use the same method when conversing with the Captain. It was explained to me as follows: "I can't type fast enough. By the time I can type out enough to tell Jim not to do something, he's already done it.".

I conceded that was a legitimate concern and noted that the problem should not exist for much longer.


	63. Stardate 2263:169

Stardate 2263.169

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

The Captain and I both happened to be present when the attending physician came to examine Doctor McCoy. The examination showed that the swelling of his larynx was showing signs of reducing. As such he allowed the Doctor to speak, but no more than two words.

He motioned me over and softly said 'thanks'. He then motioned the Captain over. Once he was close enough, the Doctor swatted him and said 'infant'. On thinking back, it is remarkable the amount that he was able to communicate while limited to two words.


	64. Stardate 2263:172

Stardate 2263.172

CMO Log Supplemental. Commander Spock recording.

Doctor McCoy has been released from Medical, but was told to use his voice sparingly for the remainder of the day. I will turn his log back to his care tomorrow.

While I am sure that Doctor McCoy was pleased at being released, I cannot conceive of anyone being as excited as the Captain was. There was a luncheon awaiting the Doctor that had been arranged by Nyota and the Captain. The gathering was more like a party given as if he had been gone for months rather than days. Puzzling.


	65. Stardate 2263:175

Stardate 2263.175

I still need to keep my volume down a bit longer, but other than that, the restrictions on me speaking have been lifted. I've asked Jim to behave himself until I'm back to full volume, but that's a bit like asking Spock to give up saying 'logical'. We all know it isn't going to happen.

Nyota has volunteered to take over yelling duties for me as needed and the mere thought of that just might be enough to get Jim to tone things down a little. Well, I can dream, can't I?


	66. Stardate 2263:178

Stardate 2263.178

At their request, I've donated the tribbles that we used in the quarantine area to the Yorktown's medical team. They were quite impressed with how much those little rascals help with concentration by putting their version of white noise over distractions. My staff is teaching them how to care for them. I'm grateful the tribble that birthed these survived the crash.

Huh - I never thought about it, but I wonder if any of the others escaped and are living on Altamid? If so, better be a predator there that likes the taste of tribble.


	67. Stardate 2263:181

Stardate 2263.181

Went to the Mess today with Spock and Jim. I wasn't paying attention at first to what Jim was getting and he loaded up on things I normally fuss at him about. Before I knew what was happening, Nyota got right in front of Jim and not only recited my usual speech to him about vegetables not being his enemy, but did it with a credible Georgian accent.

The expression of Jim's face was priceless - he looked at her like I'd possessed her. I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard.


	68. Stardate 2263:184

Stardate 2263.184

I still need to keep the volume down if I don't want my throat to feel like I've been gargling with broken glass, but overall, I think I'm over my bout of qIj'ej wov taqh. As I figured might happen, I'm getting a lot of questions about how I learned about Klingon diseases.

Spock came up with a statement that has just enough truth to avoid being an outright lie - the Enterprise was involved in a classified exchange program. Since everything about that other universe is classified, that pretty well covers it.


	69. Stardate 2263:187

Stardate 2263.187

It never fails. I know it's going to be bad news when Jim and Spock come to see me with Spock bringing the tea and Jim bringing a bottle. I'm avoiding the hard stuff until I finish healing up, so I had tea - with actual honey thanks to Nyota allowing Spock to raid her stash.

Seems that Commander Paris has been allowing me some time, but she's now asking for me to give my testimony in the cases against Baris and Darvin - two individuals I could have happily gone without ever seeing again. Dammit.


	70. Stardate 2263:19

Stardate 2263.19

Tomorrow is the hearing for Nilz Baris. I doubt much will happen to him. Demoted maybe or whatever it is you do to an Undersecretary. I'm sure I won't be asked for my opinion, but I don't believe he knew his assistant was a Klingon. He'd have had to been a really good actor to have faked that stunned look he got when I verified Darvin was a Klingon. Not that I really need the medical readings. The tribbles reactions told me what he was but I doubt tribble testimony is legally admissible.


	71. Stardate 2263:192

Stardate 2263.192

There was a point during the hearing when it was a tossup who wanted to punch Baris more. Considering one of them was Spock, I doubt Baris won any members of the Enterprise crew over with his interpretation of events.

What Baris didn't blame on Darvin, he blamed on me. In fact, he went on a bit of a rant, saying that I had insulted him, ignored him, abused my position as senior medical officer, and rejected his requests without valid reasons. I'm just glad I didn't have to stay for the whole proceeding.


	72. Stardate 2263:194

Stardate 2263.194

There must have been a lot of back and forth between the Yorktown and Starfleet Command since yesterday. Seems when they checked back through the records, Baris signed off on several physical and security checks on Darvin - any one of which could have led to Darvin's exposure as a Klingon. Whether he did or didn't know about Darvin is now a moot point.

Starfleet is now going back to reinvestigate anyone else Baris might have let slip through the system. Baris has lost his position and they could still choose to charge him with treason.


	73. Stardate 2263:197

Stardate 2263.197

The hearing for Darvin didn't start well. As he was taken past where I was sitting, he snarled "SoHvaD pagh vljatlh, petaQ!" in Klingon. I believe I caused a bit of a stir when I responded back with "bIHnuch. Qa'Hom."

It certainly caused Darvin's jaw to drop. I'll get questioned more about knowing how to speak Klingon, but Darvin's expression made it worth the grief I'll get over it.

* * *

SoHvaD pagh vljatlh, petaQ! - I have nothing to say to you, garbage!

bIHnuch - Coward

Qa'Hom - harmless thing trying to look impressive


	74. Stardate 2263:199

Stardate 2263.199

As I halfway expected, they interrupted the hearing to question about me understanding what Darvin said and answering him back. Bless her, Uhura had my back. Right after the Mirror incident, she sent in a report about teaching some of the crew basic Klingon to help with future encounters. When they then questioned why she taught me cursing, she looked them dead in the eye and said, "Anyone that is going to speak with the Klingons needs to recognize a curse and give it back in kind if they are going to be viewed with any respect."


	75. Stardate 2263:2

Stardate 2263.2

It didn't take long once the hearing restarted. Unlike Baris where there could be room for doubt of his direct involvement with the disease, against Darvin was the retrieved security footage from the USS Essex, the stasis container Spock located among Darvin's possessions, his attack on me and the medical readings from his examination. The question isn't whether he's guilty or not, it's what they decide to charge him with and what the punishment will be.

It's not a verdict I'm comfortable with, but they're likely to recommend execution.


	76. Stardate 2263:204

Stardate 2263.204

What the verdict on Darvin would have been has been rendered a moot point. Darvin had requested and been allowed paper and pen. I've not been told what he wrote (or if anyone has been able to translate it), but whatever it was he wrote, once he had finished, he managed to use the pen to stab into a major artery. By the time his guard noticed and responded, Darvin was dead.

As for Baris, he's being shipped back to Earth. They said he'll be barred from employment with either Starfleet or the Federation.


	77. Stardate 2263:207

Stardate 2263.207

I found myself double-teamed by Jim and Spock now that the hearings are behind us. Jim is insisting that the three of us take of a solid week and play tourist on the Yorktown.

Spock chimed in immediately after, pointing out that none of us have any real duties currently beyond the ones we've volunteered for. I'm not sure, but I think I might have disappointed them when I agreed so quickly. They seemed to have prepared a whole line of arguments to win me over, but hell, a little relaxation sounds really wonderful.


	78. Stardate 2263:209

Stardate 2263.209

Everything's been approved and we'll be heading out tomorrow. This station is so large that there's actually several park areas including a huge one that Jim wants to go to that simulates a forest. Not sure if we're taking an Earth-style forest or a different planet's version, but even though it sounds good to me, I wasn't sure that Spock would be comfortable there.

I asked him and Spock assured me that he was interested in the experience, so - forest it is. I hope they didn't import any mosquitoes.


	79. Stardate 2263:212

Stardate 2263.212

We took what Jim called the scenic route to our destination, so the traveling took us a couple of hours. I admit that once you can learn to ignore that you're inside a snow globe, Yorktown is pretty impressive. And the forest area? To borrow one of Spock's words, fascinating. They brought in enough full grown trees to make it feel like an older area. There are wildflowers everywhere and the pollination is carried out by tiny android bees. Damn things are even programmed to make honey. Spock and I both want to try that.


	80. Stardate 2263:215

Stardate 2263.215

There's a small store near the edge of the forest area that has a nice range of supplies including that honey Spock and I wanted to try, so we picked up a jar.

Jim rolled his eyes at us. Seems he doesn't think tea is an acceptable camping beverage, but Spock and I cheerfully ignored his opinion and brewed up a pot. The honey is very tasty, so I know one item that I'm going to be stocking up on before we leave this station. Spock thinks Nyota will approve of it as well.


	81. Stardate 2263:218

Stardate 2263.218

I can stop holding my breath waiting for something to happen. Jim's fallen out of a tree - which he claims is totally not his fault. Though why he decided he wanted to get a closer look at a hollow about three-quarters of the way up a tree is beyond my understanding. Beyond Spock's as well if that eyebrow position he gave Jim is any indication.

While I could have happily gone the rest of our vacation without pulling splinters out of certain areas of Jim's anatomy, at least he didn't break anything.


	82. Stardate 2263:221

Stardate 2263.221

Today was peaceful. Jim agreed to join in when Spock and I decided to meditate together. He did alright at first and we even managed to ignore him when he started snoring. For myself, Spock was right when he told me that the longer I continued to practice meditation, the easier it would get.

The only thing missing in this wilderness area is real animals, but keeping the population of anything under control would be problematic at best, so I fully understand sticking with plants and android pollinators. Can't say that I miss mosquito bites either.


	83. Stardate 2263:223

Stardate 2263.223

Jim remarked today how peaceful it is here - Spock and I exchanged a look. We have maybe the rest of today before peaceful Jim turns into bored Jim and we have to rescue him from another tree or mountain side. And yes, they do have a few tall mountains in here that Jim has already mused about climbing. While I can enjoy the view from a mountain top, I prefer a hiking trail to a cliff face any day.

Oh well, I suppose this will be good practice when I'm around Joanna during her toddler years.


	84. Stardate 2263:225

Stardate 2263.225

Yep, as expected, Jim woke up today looking at the mountain as something he just had to reach the top of. I'm still not sure how he did it, but Spock managed to shift Jim's goal to walking the trail with us instead up heading up the cliff face. Actually, from the expression on Jim's face, I don't think he's quite sure how Spock did it either.

Me? I'm not looking a gift horse in the mouth. I'm just making sure my medkit stays close at hand during our hike.


	85. Stardate 2263:228

Stardate 2263.228

Yesterday was a great example of the domino effect. Jim slipped and fell on me and together, we fell on Spock. Fortunately, Spock was far enough back that he saw what was happening and braced himself. End result? Some scratches, aches and bruises, but nothing broken. I'll mark that in the win column.

I will have to admit that the view was very impressive at the top. Less impressive was the amount of time it took us to get there. We had to spend the night up there because coming back down in the dark? Suicidal.


	86. Stardate 2263:231

Stardate 2263.231

Well, today has been humiliating, not that I see how I could have avoiding anything unless I had skipped this whole camping trip to start with. As we were coming back down the trail, I stepped on an area that looked perfectly solid, but that gave way underneath me. My tricorder was damaged and since we couldn't tell how badly my leg was damaged, Spock insisted on carrying me the rest of the way.

Embarrassing as that was, It was good that he did. I have a Lisfranc fracture which the nearby clinic can thankfully treat.


	87. Stardate 2263:234

Stardate 2263.234

The only thing that makes me crazier than Reckless Jim is Guilty Jim. I have told him repeatedly that I wanted to come to this area and that there was no way for any of us to have known about that weak spot in the trail, but he keeps trying to apologize. I'm liable to ask Spock to nerve-pinch him to give us all a break.

I need to keep off my foot to let the knitting finish up, but I'm good with sitting back and reading for relaxation - no crimp in my vacation.


	88. Stardate 2263:236

Stardate 2263.236

We have finally convinced Jim that I'm being sincere about not minding a calm vacation, so now he's decided to initiate Spock into the whole camp experience. He's managed to find both marshmallows and hot dogs without animal products and is in the process of roasting the hog dogs over a campfire.

Spock is, of course, pointing out what an inefficient means of cooking this is. Jim's not helping his side of the argument by burning a few of the hot dogs to a crisp. I'm just sitting here enjoying the show.


	89. Stardate 2263:239

Stardate 2263.239

While he seems indifferent to hot dogs cooked over a campfire, Spock has shown his equivalent of great enthusiasm for toasted marshmallows. For myself, I'm pretty indifferent to all vegetable hot dogs as well, but I'm not going to subject Spock to the smell of cooking meats, so veggie hot dogs it is. At least the baked beans are okay even if a little bacon would have made them great.

You never really realize just how many meat products you generally eat during a day until you're sharing a vegan diet with a friend.


	90. Stardate 2263:242

Stardate 2263.242

It occurred to me that we've been here more than the week we'd intended. Jim shrugged when I mentioned it and said that he spoke with Commander Paris after I was injured. She's considering us to be off vacation and on call, but the odds are against anything coming up that only one of the three of us could handle.

I felt a little guilty, but Spock reminded me of the many times that one or all of us worked far over and above our scheduled hours. He's right. We earned this downtime.


	91. Stardate 2263:245

Stardate 2263.245

I don't know if it's a side effect of the marshmallows he's eaten, the surrounding or that he feels more comfortable with us, but Spock has been opening up more. I really hope the reason is that he feels more at ease with me and Jim.

Somehow or other, we got on the subject of pets and Spock started telling us about his family's pet sehlat - from his description of it, sounded like a cross between a sabertooth tiger and a panda. I'd like to get a look at one some day.


	92. Stardate 2263:248

Stardate 2263.248

My foot is feeling considerably better today, not that I'd be up for any hikes, but it's nice to not have to keep it elevated constantly.

Jim's been telling us stories of his childhood. Not your typical upbringing to say the very least and that's discounting his birth. A couple of times, I was afraid that Spock's eyebrows were going to go so high that they'd get stuck there.

It was strange realizing that Spock and I had childhoods far more similar to one other than to how Jim was raised.


	93. Stardate 2263:251

Stardate 2263.251

I'm not sure what he's up to, but Jim says we'll be having some company tomorrow. Spock doesn't seem to be in on this either, so I'm guessing Jim has a surprise in the works? I suppose we'll find what's up tomorrow because I'm not about to try and figure out what's going through Jim's head - only thing I'd get from that would be a headache.

I stopped by the clinic earlier and made use of their scanners. Time for me to work on physical therapy.


	94. Stardate 2263:254

Stardate 2263.254

Our surprise visitors were the rest of the command crew, but the real surprise was that all of them were wishing me a happy birthday. I thanked them all before I tracked Jim down and reminded him that this isn't my birthday. He patted my shoulder and said, "Of course it isn't. You might have expected something if it was, so I picked today so that we could really surprise you. You **were** surprised, right?"

A prime example of why trying to figure out what's going on in Jim's head leads to headaches.


	95. Stardate 2263:256

Stardate 2263.256

The command crew is still with us and we'll be leaving as a group tomorrow. Scotty is already talking about taking me to a bar that Chekov discovered that has a variety of Terran alcohol as good as any bar he's seen back home. I'm looking forward to seeing it. That place must be a labor of love for someone to have gone through all of the paperwork that importing those bottles would have entailed.

Chekov has a remarkably developed palate for his age, so I'm expecting to taste some good whiskey there.


	96. Stardate 2263:259

Stardate 2263.259

Back in the main city area of the Yorktown station. Of course, the first thing Jim and Scotty did was go look at the Enterprise. Scotty was so happy, he almost kissed Jim. Since the USS Essex can't be deployed again until Starfleet sends out a new CMO and medical team for them, their engineering crew has pitched in on the Enterprise A build and with a team of experienced hands like them joining in? It shaved about three months off of the build time.

Heaven help me, I'm actually looking forward to our launch.


	97. Stardate 2263:262

Stardate 2263.262

I found myself in the observation area watching the work on the new Enterprise. Jim and Spock came over and started watching with me. Kind of odd how we always arrange ourselves - without even thinking about it, Jim's in the middle with me and Spock flanking him. Guess that does make it easier for us to try and keep him out trouble.

I ended up watching Jim. His face practically glows when he's looking at the Enterprise. I doubt any woman of flesh and blood will ever come close to getting that look from him


	98. Stardate 2263:264

Stardate 2263.264

I've added the surviving crew from the USS Essex to my list of folks to keep track of. I've started bringing them in a few at a time for full physicals so that I will have up-to-date files on everyone to hand off to their new CMO when they arrive.

In the meantime, the USS Essex is undergoing thorough decontamination procedures. It is also having every inch searched on the chance that Darvin hid some sort of nasty surprise on board in case the qIj'ej wov taqh didn't do enough damage.


	99. Stardate 2263:267

Stardate 2263.267

There is something to be said for being paranoid. Searching has revealed not one, but two other diseases that were stashed aboard the Essex. They have been secured in stasis containers, but Commander Paris is opting on the side of overly cautious and having a different crew do another search to make sure there aren't any additional nasty surprises. She's also having the ship's computer systems scanned along with anything else that Darvin or Baris might have had access to.

Unfortunately, with the position Baris held at the time, he had considerable access allowance.


	100. Stardate 2263:27

Stardate 2263.27

When they went over the Essex computer system logs, Baris' access code was used to go into a number of the ship's records that he had no reason to be accessing. It might have been Darvin making use of Baris' information, but that still goes back on Baris for allowing Darvin access to sensitive information. Commander Paris is having a detailed report of the types of information that might have been compromised for Starfleet Headquarters to review. From the sounds of it, the report is likely to end up as evidence at his trial as well.


	101. Stardate 2263:273

Stardate 2263.273

I was pulled into the meeting Commander Paris called to discuss the types of information that Darvin accessed and the possible implications. When i saw the numbers of medical files he had downloaded, I understood why I had been asked to sit in.

When Commander Paris asked us for initial thoughts, I was blunt. Starfleet and the Federation need to put a lot stricter limits as to the amount of computer access allowed to non-shipboard personnel. There might be rare occasions when a visitor might need additional access, but they could request that through the Captain.


	102. Stardate 2263:275

Stardate 2263.275

Once I got a good idea of the information Darvin had pulled from medical, I asked Spock if anyone had gone over the communications logs from the Essex. I want to make damn sure none of this information got transmitted. He was pulling details of incident reports - specifically those that had resulted in neurological damage. Some of his searches would have set off alerts, but the medical staff was either dead or dying by then.

Baris breaking the rules by skipping the security steps before making Darvin his assistant caused a helluva lot of pain and suffering.


	103. Stardate 2263:278

Stardate 2263.278

At Spock's recommendation, I sat down with Nyota and told her about the type of data that I was afraid Darvin might have tried to transmit. She double checked her original findings and was positive that nothing like that left the ship.

She conjectured that wanting to transmit might have been the reason Darvin was trying to force his way onto the Yorktown. A single transmission from a station this size wouldn't have even been a blip on the radar and it would have been less likely for it to be traced back to Darvin.


	104. Stardate 2263:281

Stardate 2263.281

I'll be taking up Scotty and Chekov's offer to visit that bar they like tonight, but today? I guess you could say I'm playing tourist on the Yorktown and simply wandering around the main sections to see what all is here. While the Starfleet section here is sizable, that's dwarfed by the non-military sections.

The mixture of cultures and shops is staggering. You can buy a Vulcan-style vegetable lunch then cross the street and have an Caitian beverage and step next door to buy a Deltan pastry to go with it.


	105. Stardate 2263:284

Stardate 2263.284

Consider me grateful that all three of us are off duty for the next couple of days. It's not that we went out and got drunk. Well, at least Pavel and I didn't get drunk. I have to say from the snoring, Scotty isn't feeling any pain right now.

Wherever Pavel got his appreciation for good booze from, he apparently also gained a tolerance for it that I don't believe I've seen before. All I know is that I am never, ever challenging Pavel Andreievich Chekov to any type of drinking competition.


	106. Stardate 2263:286

Stardate 2263.286

I spent some one-on-one time with Pavel today. Kid has what my grandmother called an old soul - she said I was one of those as well. I mean, there are times that he absolutely acts his age - which right now is around twenty-two - but other times, I swear he sounds like someone three times that age. I'm not going to press for details, but I get the feelings that he's been through a few more rough spots than most his age, not counting the crap he's been through on the Enterprise.


	107. Stardate 2263:289

Stardate 2263.289

While I was visiting Joanna today, Evianna said they were going to be returning to New Vulcan in a couple of days. Sarek needs to get back to his ambassador duties for New Vulcan.

That reminded me of something I'd been meaning to ask. We sent cuttings from Spock's terrarium to the New Vulcan colony so that they had some of the Vulcan plants to transplant there. I asked if she and Sarek could possibly see about sending some cuttings off the established plants to me. I want to make a new terrarium for Spock.


	108. Stardate 2263:292

Stardate 2263.292

Spock is spending the day with his father and Evianna, so I'm tending Joanna with plenty of help from Jim, Nyota, and Christine. This kid soaks up attention like a sponge, so I suppose it's likely for the best that she's not around me constantly. I'd be likely to try and over-compensate for what she lost and hell, she never even knew she had what she lost, so that won't even effect her until she's old enough to learn how she came to be.

Jim would most assuredly spoil her.


	109. Stardate 2263:295

Stardate 2263.295

Spock, Nyota, Jim, and myself met Sarek, Evianna, and Joanna for an early meal before they headed off. Sarek spoke to me briefly and said that he would make certain that I received the materials I requested before the Enterprise is ready to leave the dock. I hope I can get the new terrarium ready without Spock finding out about it.

I really need to talk with Sulu and ask if he'd help me get everything right. Thanks to that series of growth experiments, he probably knows more about those plants than any non-Vulcan does.


	110. Stardate 2263:297

Stardate 2263.297

We now have an estimated day for the launching of the Enterprise-A. We should be leaving the Yorktown on Stardate 2263.55. I've sent a message to Sarek with the date. I hope that will still give him enough time to get those plants here.

Having an actual date to look forward to has done wonders for the mood of our crew. I guess most of them are feeling what I'm feeling. The Yorktown is nice, but it isn't where we belong. I think the good news calls for a bit of celebration.


	111. Stardate 2263:3

Stardate 2263.3

With Jim's blessing, I've asked Nyota to help me. We've decided the best way to cover our crew will be to have separate parties with the crew divided into their normal duty shifts and the command crew attending each one. Commander Paris has already granted us permission to use the same space we used for Jim's birthday.

Nyota is calling this a pre-christening party and I guess that's as good a name for it as any. With our time here coming to an end, time to pull the crew back together.


	112. Stardate 2263:303

Stardate 2263.303

I feel bad now for asking Nyota to give me a hand as I'm having to dump the entire thing into her lap. There was a catastrophic failure on one of the main transport on the Yorktown resulting in thankfully few deaths, but hundreds of injuries ranging from mild abrasions and burns to critical condition. All personnel with medical experience have been requested to lend a hand. Even Spock is joining in since he's had advanced first-aid training and he's already proven invaluable at triage, freeing up more experienced nurses for other duties.


	113. Stardate 2263:306

Stardate 2263.306

Day two of the emergency. Ten more have died from accident related causes bringing to total of dead up to forty-seven.

I lost count of how many people I've treated and it doesn't seem like the numbers still waiting to be seen is going down any. The failure happened on one of the main lines that transports many school age kids to their classes, so the number of children I'm dealing with is heartbreaking. I see Spock watching me now and then, but I can force myself to compartmentalize until we're done.


	114. Stardate 2263:308

Stardate 2263.308

Day three and the little girl I was working on looked very familiar. While I was drying her tears and soothing her, it clicked. I've only met her once before this, but she's Hikaru's daughter, Demora. I immediately wondered if Sulu or her other father are among the injured. Spock's due to pull me out of here for a break soon. He might know.

Thankfully, Demora's injuries aren't too serious. I had to stabilize her broken bones the old fashioned way because all of the bone knitters are already in use.


	115. Stardate 2263:311

Stardate 2263.311

I'm sorry to report that both Hikaru and Ben were also injured in the accident. Hiraku suffered a broken leg and some cracked ribs while Ben escaped with a light concussion and some deep bruising. I also discovered that folks were separated by their triage level and believe me that I will have words when I find out who was responsible for that mess. treat by triage level? Yes, but don't separate families to where one doesn't know where the others are or how they're doing,

Spock is working on reconnecting the families.


	116. Stardate 2263:314

Stardate 2263.314

Scotty requested that he and his team look into the accident. Something about the report on the incident bothered him. Needless to say, Commander Paris accepted his offer.

Hikaru was understandably upset when he discovered that he had been scheduled for the bone knitter before his daughter after he was reunited with Ben and Demora. While I understand the reasoning, I can't honestly say that I wouldn't have felt the exact same way had it been Joanna and me. Fortunately, her turn came up today, so by tomorrow, she should be up and about again.


	117. Stardate 2263:317

Stardate 2263.317

We finally reached the point of having seen and treated every patient to the point that there are only about twenty-nine patients still requiring after-care. Spock came up to me with Jim in tow and quoted the hours, minutes and seconds it has been since I had taken over a six hour break from work.

I should have fussed more because giving in made Jim worried, but quite frankly, I was too tired to argue. Now that I've had a hot meal followed by ten hours of blissfully uninterrupted sleep, I feel human again.


	118. Stardate 2263:319

Stardate 2263.319

Scotty's instincts were right on the money. The Yorktown sustained some structural damages from Krall's attack not unlike those the Enterprise suffered when we encountered the Tholians last year.

Following Scotty's recommendations, Commander Paris has ordered all transports are out of commission until they can be fully examined and any areas with stress fractures replaced. The transporter stations will be working overtime, but that's preferable to another accident. The scale of the needed testing will make that take about a month not counting the time it will take to fix any problems found.


	119. Stardate 2263:322

Stardate 2263.322

Sulu is back to limited duty status, but Jim told him to consider himself on call and to spend the rest of his recovery time with his family. I'm glad because his family will be heading back to Earth in a little over a week. No telling how long it will be before he gets to spend quality time with them again, but probably not until the end of our five-year mission.

I guess exchanging stories about our daughters is one thing he and I will be doing for now on. I kinda like that.


	120. Stardate 2263:325

Stardate 2263.325

Jim made himself a 'countdown until launch' thing so that he can mark off the days between now. Well, there are worse ways he could be spending his time, but I get the feeling that the question 'hey, Bones - guess how many days are left?' is going to get old pretty quick. Hopefully he doesn't subject Spock to the same thing. I'm not even sure where to begin to treat a nervous tic on a Vulcan.

I shouldn't have to worry about it. Spock would nerve pinch him before it got to that point.


	121. Stardate 2263:328

Stardate 2263.328

There's been another structural failure incident and about a dozen people are trapped, including five of our crew. Chekov, Burton, Lurel, Vypre, and Graham are all somewhere underneath the wreckage. Christine and I are standing by so that we can give immediate attention as soon as they manage to reach any of them.

Scotty and three other engineers are working on the best way to extract everyone without bringing more of the structure down on top of them. Too much interference for clearer readings on their condition, but we know there are at least two survivors.


	122. Stardate 2263:33

Stardate 2263.33

If I'd had any doubts about the depth of feeling between Pavel and Layali, they were dispelled at her reaction to seeing him being pulled from the rubble relatively unscathed. In fact, with the exception of Lurel having a concussion and Burton's arm being broken, the rest were suffering only from mild contusions and dehydration.

Thankfully, not a single death and all the survivors are giving the credit for that to Chekov. From their accounts, they felt a small tremor and Chekov immediately yelled for everyone to follow him. Good thing nobody stopped to question.


	123. Stardate 2263:333

Stardate 2263.333

As I rather expected, I'm back to chaperone duty. What I didn't expect is that I'm chaperoning an engaged couple this time. Well, mostly engaged. They've sent a message to Lieutenant Commander Minyawi, Layali's father, to ask for his blessing, so the engagement won't be official until they've heard back from him.

I didn't mention it to them, but I sent my own message to Okpara, explaining what had happened to him and what I witnessed. I don't think he'll have any serious objections to the match.


	124. Stardate 2263:336

Stardate 2263.336

Jim knows something is up, but I'm not about to tell him about Pavel and Layali until they make an official announcement. I suppose that means I'll need to hide my logs for a few days. After I told Jim I didn't mind him reading my entries, he rarely does it anymore. No challenge, I guess, but since he's sure I'm hiding something from him, he might snoop.

Knowing Okpara, I don't expect that he'll keep the kids waiting long. Also wouldn't be surprised if he pays a visit.


	125. Stardate 2263:338

Stardate 2263.338

All of those who were trapped by the collapse have now been released from medical care. Jim is putting Chekov in for a commendation for his quick actions that day and asked me to add a write-up to accompany the official request to Starfleet. I was glad to do it. I, for one, have no doubts that the way he kept calm and took charge saved one or more lives.

Scotty's team went in to study the collapse area and, using some engineering voodoo, have already located and started repairs on three similarly damaged areas.


	126. Stardate 2263:341

Stardate 2263.341

Heavens help us all, somehow Jim has talked Commander Paris into a field day. Ostensibly for our crew, but Jim plans to open the invitation for any of the station crew to join in that might want to. He's already cornered me, Sulu, Chekov, Uhura and Layali, so we're reforming our Capture the Flag team again. What the heck? We've been a winning combination so far. Guess we'll see how well we fare with any group the station puts together.

We likely need a second Capture the Flag competition open to all races.


	127. Stardate 2263:344

Stardate 2263.344

Jim agreed that there needs to be an any species version of Capture the Flag and immediately put Spock in place as team captain. I'd apologize to him, but Spock seems pretty enthusiastic about it and has requested to meet with our team to get a feel for how our strategy was planned out. Spock has even already has chosen his two female team members and they've agreed to join up - Lieutenant Homish and Jaylah.

I don't know who the other team members are yet and I'm already feeling sorry for their opposition.


	128. Stardate 2263:347

Stardate 2263.347

Jim was looking over the members of Spock's team and remarked that Lieutenant Homish sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place her. I was able to remind him fairly easily - Zaja Homish, the one that, after her phaser wouldn't fire, grabbed a branch and chased off a bear with it. I think that told him all he needed to know about why Spock chose her - from what I've seen, there's not going to be an opponent that's going to intimidate her.

Jim says Spock has also requested Keenser for his team.


	129. Stardate 2263:349

Stardate 2263.349

Both Enterprise six member teams that will compete against the Yorktown teams are set for field day. Jim's team is, as before, me, Sulu, Uhura, Chekov, and Layali. Spock's team is Keenser, Kevin, Homish, Jaylah, and Murlar.

A Vulcan, a Roylan, a Teenaxian, a Ktarian, a Caitian, and whatever people Jaylah sprang from. I plan on being a spectator to their matches and I'm willing to bet that Jim will be right beside me. The first matches will be in ten days to give the Yorktown teams to form. learn the rules, and practice.


	130. Stardate 2263:352

Stardate 2263.352

Some additions are being made to the Capture the Flag rules - like not using mental abilities, fangs or claws on opponents. Strength will be an uncontrollable factor, but there will be referees on hand to guard against unnecessary roughness. Still, I imagine there will be quite a bit of patching up work to keep my medical team occupied during the all species rounds. Good thing there aren't uniform requirements, because keeping pants on Kevin is impossible.

She's still waiting on final rosters, but Uhura has translated the rules into twenty-three other languages so far.


	131. Stardate 2263:355

Stardate 2263.355

Spock and I had tea with Nyota today and she was showing me the numbers signed up for field day. The numbers surprised me. I mean, I know how large the Yorktown in, but I was surprised about how many folks wanted to take part. There are two more days before teams can't be added anymore, but there are fifty Terran based teams and slightly over that number for the any species teams. With each team consisting of six players, that's over 600 participants.

This is going to be more than a one day event.


	132. Stardate 2263:351

Stardate 2263.351

Our team met today for a strategy meeting and I asked Jim how the devil we're going to be sorting out who is playing against who. I should have known that Jim already had that figured out. The teams will be divided in brackets like old Terran tournament games were. The first pairings will be determined by random draw and the other matches will follow from there.

The drawings will be in two days since tomorrow is the last day for putting a team together. This has gotten a lot more involved than I'd imagined.


	133. Stardate 2263:354

Stardate 2263.354

The final team counts are in - fifty-seven Terran based teams and seventy mixed species teams. Nyota has three more languages to translate the rules to, but she says she should have them done before the bracket drawing tomorrow. Commander Paris has agreed to do the drawings in front of the assembled team captains and our own Yeoman Tomlin - a braver soul than I - volunteered to do the needed organization.

I am personally glad that I don't have to deal with any of the logistics and simply have to show up when our team is scheduled.


	134. Stardate 2263:357

Stardate 2263.357

The first bracket has been determined for both groups and this is also day one of the seven day allotted training period for the teams while Scotty is helping get the fields ready for the games. Yes, plural. One field for the Terran teams and one for the mixed teams - there's even talk of two fields each. Regardless, it's going to be a lengthy process getting the games played out.

I wonder if Jim had any inkling how much fuss this was going to cause? Well, at least it's making the build time pass.


	135. Stardate 2263:36

Stardate 2263.36

At least the team captains have all agreed to at least one day of rest between matches. Otherwise, the teams making it to the end matches will be falling over themselves. Besides, with as many teams as there are, getting through the first bracket will take more than one day.

Jim has admitted that the scope has taken him by surprise. He was expecting maybe four or five teams to take the challenge - ten tops. I patted his shoulder and told him that was the trouble with him being an overachiever - he never knows when to stop.


	136. Stardate 2263:363

Stardate 2263.363

Jim's about to make himself and us crazy trying to figure out the line between us under-training and over-training. We have the advantage of having playing together as a unit numerous times which gives us a familiarity with each others playing styles that the other teams won't have at first, On the other hand, the Yorktown teams are all completely unknown factors.

Of course, as Nyota pointed out by swatting me, the fact that I attribute most of our wins to sheer dumb luck doesn't exactly help with figuring out training needs.


	137. Stardate 2263:366

Stardate 2263.366

After a great deal of debate - and I do mean a great deal - the decision has been made that our team will do warm ups and strategy discussions, but no actual game play until our first match. No sense in courting an injury before the matches even start.

Our first draw is against a team made primarily of Yorktown security folk. They seem to have written us off from what Hendorff is saying. And from the smirk when he said it, I'm pretty sure he's not giving that team any pointers or warnings about us.


	138. Stardate 2263:369

Stardate 2263.369

Nyota grabbed me and took me to watch Spock working out with his team. All I have to say is that I am grateful that we don't have to go against them ourselves. Quite frankly, I'm not too proud to admit that Zaja and Jaylah alone would be enough to send me running for the hills. That's not even taking into account how fast Kevin is or how agile Murlar is. Spock goes without saying - he's downright scary when he's focused in a goal. The only unknown factor for me is Keenser.


	139. Stardate 2263:372

Stardate 2263.372

Spock came by to visit while we were doing our daily stretching session. He and I were talking about his team when Jim came by and poked me - infant. Jim said he wants to get my enthusiasm factor up for the games. I told him the same thing I've told him every time he pulls me into these things - I save my enthusiasm for the playing field. I'm one of the players, not a cheerleader.

For some reason, that made Jim giggle like a kid - which had both me and Spock giving him the eyebrows.


	140. Stardate 2263:375

Stardate 2263.375

The games begin tomorrow and I noticed that Hendorff was hanging around watching our last stretching and strategy meeting. Not like he doesn't already know what we can do, so none of us had a problem with him being there. Hendorff has a team again, so it will be interesting to see f he's managed to talk his folks into a more planned approach to the game.

Altogether, there are five Enterprise teams, but with the number of Yorktown teams entered, none of us are playing one another. At least not in the first bracket.


	141. Stardate 2263:378

Stardate 2263.378

Well, our team has made it through the first bracket mostly intact. Someone had the utter stupidity to grab Nyota's ponytail and she broke their nose for them. That and he was ejected from the game for an illegal hold. He was whining about his nose until one of his teammates pointed out the glare that he was receiving from Spock. He broke land speed records getting out of the area after that.

Hendorff seemed very pleased at our victory today, so I'm guessing he made a bet or two with the Yorktown security folks.


	142. Stardate 2263:381

Stardate 2263.381

Jim is practically preening today = all five Enterprise teams made it to the second bracket.

Me? I'm grateful for having today off before we meet another team tomorrow. We'll be meeting this afternoon for our usual stretch and strategy session, but beyond that, we're recovering and resting. I've tended to everyone's bumps, scrapes, and bruises - the games are too close together to let things heal naturally and I want to keep little problems from escalating into bigger ones.

I'm amazed by the number of folks turning out to watch us play


	143. Stardate 2263:384

Stardate 2263.384

Our team has made it to the third bracket, but we took a lot of punishment today. Two broken noses, three busted lips, a dislocated shoulder, some cracked ribs, plus quite a variety of cuts and bruises. I'm beginning to suspect that the Enterprise teams are being targeted. I have it on good authority that the games involving our ship were markedly more violent than the other matches.

Makes me wonder if some of them aren't cooperating to make sure that whatever team is at the top at the end, it will from the Yorktown.


	144. Stardate 2263:387

Stardate 2263.387

During our stretching session, Pavel came up with a likely explanation of why these games have turned so rough. When we are playing onboard, we may be divided into temporary teams, but overall, we're still all crewmates on the same ship and there's only so nasty you get with someone you know you're going to have to work with after the games are over. With the Yorktown folks, there's no such buffer. Nyota also mentioned she's picked up on a bit of star base versus star ship rivalry.

Tomorrow may get nasty.


	145. Stardate 2263:39

Stardate 2263.39

Don't know where the Yorktown teams got the idea that they could roll right over us by playing rough, but I think we've set them straight. By mutual agreement, during today's game, we fought fire with fire. The end result was that Layali and I spent some time following the end of the game patching up the other team's players.

Our team, Spock's bunch and Hendorff's team are all moving on to the next bracket. Jim went and congratulated our two teams that were eliminated. They put up a good fight.


	146. Stardate 2263:393

Stardate 2263.393

I'm about fed up with these games and Jim knows it. Somebody had the gall to question our motives when Layali and I gave medical assistance to another team. Not only is that an insult, it's stupid. The game was already over when we helped them, so what possible difference could it have made?

The whole tone is wrong so far as I'm concerned. Sure the games should be competitive, but fun should also be a factor and when the game is over, it's over. Some are taking these games way too seriously.


	147. Stardate 2263:396

Stardate 2263.396

I'm nursing a headache at the moment. During today's match, one of our opponents did a blind side tackle on me for no discernible reason - at which time he discovered why it's a bad idea to get Layali angry. She tackled him in return.

Problem came when the game referee called a foul on Layali - fair enough - but didn't call a foul on the one that attacked me - not so fair. Jim pulled the remaining Enterprise teams out of the competition in protest over the rules not being applied equally to all teams.


	148. Stardate 2263:399

Stardate 2263.399

I have now seen Commander Paris angry and have added her to my list of folks that I don't want to piss off. Seems that a few Ferengi, a race that no-one on the Enterprise has encountered before, decided that they could make a tidy profit by placing bets on the outcomes of the games and tried to make sure of getting their money by influencing the games. Fancy way of saying that they bribed or blackmailed some team players into doing some illegal moves.

Offhand, doesn't sound like the Ferengi are Federation material.


	149. Stardate 2263:402

Stardate 2263.402

The more I learn about the Ferengi, the less I like them. The leader of the group here on the Yorktown, Queek, is a real piece of work. According on one of his people, he assumed control of his family's acquisitions after his father's death. After overseeing the sale of his father's body parts - I'm not even getting into that - he put his mother up for sale, using himself as an example of the quality of children she had produced in the past.

Bear in mind, the other Ferengi was impressed by that.


	150. Stardate 2263:405

Stardate 2263.405

Spock came to me to apologize. I wasn't sure what he was apologizing about - turns out that he had been annoyed at what he had assumed were my exaggerations in regards to the Ferengi. He decided to do some research of his own and found, to his astonishment, that I was not only accurate, but one of the Ferengi actually showed off a preserved ear he had purchased as a memento when his grandfather had died.

Spock's distaste when he mentioned their attitude toward women seemed extreme. I'll have to ask him about that.


	151. Stardate 2263:408

Stardate 2263.408

Spock told me about the reason for the distaste in his voice regarding the Ferengi - while denying that there was any such tone in his voice. Well, there probably wasn't to anyone that doesn't know him pretty well.

I got off-track. Anyway, Spock found out that Ferengi females are not allowed to be educated, speak to strangers and aren't even allowed to wear clothing. That makes me wonder if they're going to obey Commander Paris' ruling. Spock says she's expelling the Ferengi merchants and barring them from returning to the Yorktown.


	152. Stardate 2263:411

Stardate 2263.411

I received a very brief message from Sarek today giving me the name of a Vulcan ship, when it is expected to arrive at the Yorktown station and the name Sujek. Sujek is a distant cousin of his that he entrusted the delivery of the plants to.

Unless there is a huge delay, that means the Vulcan plants will be here in plenty of time for Sulu and me to get them fixed up to add to Spock's quarters. We all lost so many little things of sentimental value, but we can at least replace one.


	153. Stardate 2263:414

Stardate 2263.414

The Ferengi merchants weren't pleased, but Commander Paris gave them an ultimatum - accept the ban from the station or pay a steep fine. Seems like they'd rather lose a limb than pay a fine, so they departed in record time.

Commander Paris has also put in the request for the games to restart with those who were helping the Ferengi to alter the game outcomes being barred from participating.. After calling our ship's players together for a discussion, Jim has agreed. while I'm not personally enthusiastic, I think it's a good idea.


	154. Stardate 2263:417

Stardate 2263.417

The games started again today. I am very pleased to say the entire atmosphere is different now. The cut-throat element has been tossed and folks are now in it to have a little fun - which was the original intent.

Our team lost this time around, but from the way Jim was smiling and congratulating the other team, you'd never have known it. Spock's team is still going strong, so we'll be on the sidelines cheering. Spock doesn't really get the point of cheering - which makes it all the more fun for me.


	155. Stardate 2263:42

Stardate 2263.42

Spock requested that I give his team a full examination on their rest day - which I was puzzled by, but more than happy to do. They're all in good shape physically, so that does have me wondering why Spock had put in his request. Is there something he saw or has noticed that I'm missing? I think it's time to track him time for a tea and talk session to see what's up.

Jim's bouncing around like a kid today. The Enterprise has entered the final stages of calibrations and equipment testing.


	156. Stardate 2263:423

Stardate 2263.423

Spock and I had some tea and talk time this afternoon. While Spock has gotten pretty accurate at reading humans and most other races that make up our crew, Jaylah and Keenser stump him and Spock was concerned that they might be hiding injuries. Rather than calling it the two of them, he deemed it was simpler to ask for me to check over the whole team. I agreed with him that had been the logical call - and got an eyebrow aimed at me for my choice of wording. I deserved it - it was deliberate, after all.


	157. Stardate 2263:426

Stardate 2263.426

The Vulcan ship arrived today with the plants for Spock and another big surprise - Lieutenant Commander Okpara Minyawi. Looks like Layali and Pavel are going to get her father's decision regarding their pending engagement straight from the horse's mouth.

I admit to being choked up when Sajek handed over another gift for Spock - Sarek sent a new ka'athyra. Sarek had given Spock his first instrument and said it was only fitting that the new one come from him.

As soon as I told Hikaru about the plants, he came and took charge of them.


	158. Stardate 2263:429

Stardate 2263.429

I would have thought that Layali at least should have expected her father to show up after Pavel asked for her hand. I half-way expected it and I didn't grow up with the man.

On the plus side, Okpara confided to me that my opinion of Pavel carried a great deal of weight with him, so he was already pre-disposed to liking him and Pavel made an excellent first impression to boot. He's keeping the kids in suspense a little longer, but I have no doubt that they'll be receiving his blessing.


	159. Stardate 2263:432

Stardate 2263.432

The majority of our crew was on the sidelines to cheer for Spock's team. Whether our enthusiasm helped or not, they're through to the final bracket. Okpara was right there with us - he and Jaylah hit it off the instant they met. I'm still deciding if we should be worried about that or not.

I've made arrangements with Scotty so we can get access to Spock's room before he officially moves in. Plans are for the crew to be aboard and settling into their quarters a week before we leave the station.


	160. Stardate 2263:435

Stardate 2263.435

I think Okpara has his daughter and Pavel's heads spinning. He's not only given his blessing, but he wants them to have their ceremony before he has to leave for his next assignment so that he can attend. Now that I have Jo, I can really understand where he's coming from. I know that when Jo decides to marry - which had better be in the far, far distant future - I certainly want to be there for it.

I can also see where this might his way of testing of how serious they really are.


	161. Stardate 2263:438

Stardate 2263.438

All in all, an exciting day here. First, Spock's team has won their division and I think Jim is about to get laryngitis from the amount of whooping and yelling he's been doing. Second, if Okpara was trying to scare the kids off, it didn't work. They've agreed to have their ceremony next week with the stipulation that it can be allowed to take place on the Enterprise. The request is being put through official channels, but the Chief Engineer over the project doesn't foresee any problems.

Time to fill Jim in.


	162. Stardate 2263:441

Stardate 2263.441

Heaven help me, Jim has something else to count down. I should have known he'd be excited about Pavel and Layali getting married from the amount of moping he did when they stopped dating for awhile. The fact that they want him performing the ceremony onboard the Enterprise is just icing on the cake - and he's already planning on there being an enormous cake.

On the plus side, it will give him something else to focus on so that he isn't breathing down the engineers' necks. Kids should have had the sense to elope.


	163. Stardate 2263:444

Stardate 2263.444

Things are falling into place quickly now. Permission to hold the marriage ceremony onboard the Enterprise has been granted. The required ton of paperwork has been filled out. Hikaru has agreed to be Pavel's best man - no surprise there. Layali has roped all her fellow nurses into being bridesmaids - also no surprise.

Okpara made his daughter cry when he showed her that he had brought the family's wedding gown that her own mother and six other generations of her family have worn. You can tell it has some age, but it's been carefully preserved.


	164. Stardate 2263:447

Stardate 2263.447

Met with Scotty and Hikaru - they agreed with me that while all of us are going back and forth helping with the preparations for a wedding, it's the perfect time to get things set up in Spock's quarters without drawing attention to ourselves.

I'm glad the Yorktown caters to a wide variety of races. I've even been able to acquire a new Vulcan tea service complete with some varieties of Vulcan teas I know he likes. Come to think of it, I bet Nyota could tell me which incenses to get as well.


	165. Stardate 2263:45

Stardate 2263.45

I should have known asking Nyota that question would lead to me having to explain what we're up to. She's joined in enthusiastically and had more of an emotional reaction to seeing the ka'athyra than I did.

I'm glad she's helping us to get things set up. She not only knows his preferred incenses, but has a good knowledge of all the other things he uses for his meditations. He'll need to adjust some things, but I hope we'll at least have a decent start for Spock to build on.


	166. Stardate 2263:453

Stardate 2263.453

We've gotten the great news that the Enterprise is fully checked out and dialed in mechanically, so now all that remains are finishing up the living quarters and the cosmetics. The crew now has an estimated date of 2263.525 for moving back aboard, then the next day, we'll begin regular shifts again until our launch date. That should give us time to use everything on a daily basis enough to make use all the kinks are worked out.

Just a little over three weeks. With what we have to do, that should pass quickly.


	167. Stardate 2263:456

Stardate 2263.456

Pavel has requested that Scotty and I stand in at the ceremony as the representatives for his family. I told him I'd be honored and I assume Scotty offering to get drinks for us all equated to him accepting as well.

Since several of the ladies of the crew are insisting on giving Layali an old-fashioned bridal shower, Jim has declared that we need to give Pavel a bachelor party the same night. I have no objections, but it's probably a very good thing that none of us have duty assignments the next day.


	168. Stardate 2263:459

Stardate 2263.459

Poor Spock looked like he'd been told to romance a Romulan when Jim told him that he wanted him to come to Pavel's bachelor party. He agreed, but I'm pretty sure that he only did it because he knew that turning down the invitation would disappoint Nyota.

I really do feel a lot of sympathy for Chekov. Not only are his commanding officers going to be there, so is his future father-in-law. Sounds like the complete opposite of a relaxing evening to me. Layali's party will be much more laid back.


	169. Stardate 2263:462

Stardate 2263.462

I'm taking a breather from Pavel's bachelor party. I'm not sure where Jim found the ladies performing. Scotty asked me if I thought they would be taking their clothes off - I asked him why they'd bother. They've barely got enough on between the five of them to provide enough material for an old fashioned handkerchief.

Okpara and Jim have really hit it off and are having a great time. On the other end of the spectrum, it's hard guess whether Pavel or Spock is the most uncomfortable with the ladies' attentions.


	170. Stardate 2263:465

Stardate 2263.465

Heaven help me. With the wedding being tomorrow, Jim is insisting that I accompany him to make sure poor Chekov is well versed in the facts of life. I am quite certain that part of the reason behind this is that Jim finds it extremely funny the way Pavel's voice gets a bit high pitched and his accent gets thicker when he protests that he isn't a virgin.

Poor kid. I hope he doesn't have a nervous breakdown before the wedding. On the plus side, Jim has arranged a honeymoon for our new couple.


	171. Stardate 2263:466

Stardate 2263.466

I agreed to accompany Jim on his talk to Pavel to make sure he didn't embarrass the kid too badly. I didn't have to intervene - Jim behaved himself for the most part.

We ended up sharing a drink and talking about how he and Layali will be the first to make use of a modification on the new Enterprise - quarters designed for married couples. Starfleet has accepted that marriages are going to be inevitable for crews on long-range missions and allowing couples to serve on the same ship is expected to increase retention rates.


	172. Stardate 2263:47

Stardate 2263.47

Well, it's over. It was a very nice ceremony with a nice mix of styles. Layali was in her family's wedding dress while Pavel was in his dress uniform. We all saw them off after the reception and we won't see them again for about a week. Jim started talking about having their quarters ready for them when they return. When did I become an interior decorator instead of a doctor?

Jim and I took Okpara out for drinks. He's got to do this three more times. I don't envy him that.


	173. Stardate 2263:474

Stardate 2263.474

Okpara will be heading back to his duty station tomorrow. I'll miss having him around.

Not that I expected otherwise, but Jim is going full-steam ahead for getting their rooms ready for the newlyweds. The nurses are pitching in since they know the sort of things Layali kept in her personal areas. Scotty and I are going in together to make sure Pavel has a decent liquor cabinet.

Jim will probably swat me, but I'm arranging to have a few models hung in his rooms including a very detailed one of our original Enterprise.


	174. Stardate 2263:477

Stardate 2263.477

I made the mistake of telling Scotty about the models I got for Jim's rooms and now I'm going to be taking him to the guy that made them for me so that he can order a few for himself. Every now and again, it feels like me, Nyota, and Spock are the only adults in the crew.

Our new ship design has a feature that everyone is pretty excited about - each crewmember is allotted a storage space where they can preserve perishable treats that they can access whenever they want a taste of home.


	175. Stardate 2263:48

Stardate 2263.48

I am an idiot. Here we are in the Federation's largest Space Station where I can speak with Vulcan merchants who sell Vulcan foods and it just now dawned on me that this is the perfect opportunity to get the replicator adjusted correctly for the taste and texture of Vulcan foods. I'm enlisting Nyota's help on this. For one thing, she has a better palate for food than I do and, for another, she's tried a far larger variety of Vulcan cuisine.

I really need to get Nyota something nice for her rooms.


	176. Stardate 2263:483

Stardate 2263.483

I'm feeling an odd combination of happy and depressed today. I received a recording of Joanna from Eviana. Dear lord, Joanna has grown so much in just the short time since I saw her last.

Come to think of it, her first birthday will be coming up soon. I'd better get off my rump and figure out a present to send her so that it gets there in time. Not that a one-year old will pay any attention to the date, but I'd still like it to be there on the right day.


	177. Stardate 2263:486

Stardate 2263.486

Since his little girl is older than mine, Sulu was able to give me some pointers on the sort of things that interest a one-year old. Basically, it boils down to bright colors and makes noises. I found something that met those two criteria and have been ensured that it will reach Joanna in plenty of time for her birthday.

Jim noticed that I was a bit moody - moody even for me, as he phrased it. Yeah - love you too, Jim. What the hell - gave me an excuse to show him the newest images of Joanna.


	178. Stardate 2263:489

Stardate 2263.489

Where has the time flown? Pavel and Layali are returning from their honeymoon tomorrow. Jim agreed to let the nurses and Nyota do the finishing touches on their quarters and since the married quarters are one section of the ship that's already completed, they and the other two married couples aboard are going to go ahead and move in before the rest of the crew does.

If I understood the briefing correctly, the Engineering staff will be moving into their quarters in a couple of days and then my medical staff will be next in line.


	179. Stardate 2263:492

Stardate 2263.492

It looks like married life is agreeing with Pavel and Layali so far. They seemed both surprised and pleased to find that their quarters had been made ready for them while they were gone.

Layali said she hadn't been looking forward to moving her things again. Privately, she'd mentioned to me that having so little to pack now always reminded her of little keepsakes she had from her family that had been lost and that she felt silly that their loss affected her so badly. I assured her that such feelings were far from silly.


	180. Stardate 2263:495

Stardate 2263.495

I'll be spending most of the week with Scotty as we go over the main Sickbay and auxiliary stations. One new auxiliary station has been added to the ready room attached to the Bridge. There have been way too many times of injuries there when it wasn't possible or feasible to remove the injured from the Bridge. This way, personnel should at least be able to get the basics they need to keep going until they can get proper care.

Which reminds me - I want all Bridge personnel to attend a refresher first-aid course.


	181. Stardate 2263:498

Stardate 2263.498

I brought a bottle of the good stuff with me when I went to meet Scotty for my tour. I thought this occasion called for a toast to our new ship.

Scotty led the way to the Bridge and after I handed him a glass, he began reciting what he remembered of the blessing they used to give sailing ships : Go forth in peace; be of good courage; hold fast that which is good; render to no man evil for evil; strengthen the fainthearted; support the weak; help the afflicted; honour all men.

I drank to that.


	182. Stardate 2263:501

Stardate 2263.501

Today is the day Scotty has been waiting for - the Engineering staff begins the process of moving in today. While I know it's frustrating for those of the crew waiting for their turn to come, I approve of this method of doing it by sections and getting some folks settled before the next batch comes aboard. I am glad that my folks are next though. Having the Engineers on the ship without medical folks nearby is asking for trouble.

Senior officers will start moving in tomorrow - I hope Spock likes what we put in his quarters.


	183. Stardate 2263:504

Stardate 2263.504

I am never, ever playing poker against Nyota. Not only did she successfully keep what we were doing in Spock and Jim's quarters a secret from them, she kept the fact that they were doing something for me a secret as well.

I can't say that I mind though. Reproductions of old style medical equipment, several old leather bound medical journals, and plenty of pictures of Joanna are decorating both my living quarters and my office. They even got me a t-shirt and a throw blanket from my old alma mater. Pretty damn nice.


	184. Stardate 2263:507

Stardate 2263.507

Nyota sat down to eat with Hikaru and myself. She had been with Spock when he first entered his quarters and said that he went immediately over to the terrarium as soon as he saw it. He seemed equally touched when he saw the ka'athyra and Sarek's note. I'm glad.

I've also heard about little items being left in the quarters of the rest of the crew. I suspect Jim is the architect behind that, but I know that Scotty's gotten things for his engineers same as I did for my folks.


	185. Stardate 2263:51

Stardate 2263.51

I was in my office getting some of my paperwork out of the way when Spock showed up at the door with a tray and tea. I wasn't going to pass up a break, so I made use of the replicator and called up a batch of those kasa kreila pastries. First use of the replicator in here and first use of Spock's new tea set.

The pastries were a little different. but still tasted good to me. Spock seemed pleasantly surprised by the improvement in their texture, so those replicator tweaks were worth it.


	186. Stardate 2263:513

Stardate 2263.513

My staff will be starting their move onto the ship tomorrow. It will be good to have everyone here - we need to give the Sickbay equipment a thorough run-through before we leave the dock. If something needs adjusting or replacing, better now than later.

I've already given Scotty the heads up that his people are going to be called in one at a time. Their physicals are due within a couple of months anyway and this way, they'll be out of the way as well as help us test put all of our gear.


	187. Stardate 2263:516

Stardate 2263.516

Yesterday, the Sickbay looked like a museum piece. Today, it looks and sounds alive. From the way everyone is bustling around, getting their workstations to the way they like them, it seems like I wasn't the only one missing having a spot to call my own.

On a different subject, I finally nailed down the cause of Keenser's caustic sneezing problem. It wasn't a virus, it was an allergic reaction to a fancy mustard variety that Scotty got for his sandwiches. Fortunately, Scotty didn't like it much, so it's been disposed of.


	188. Stardate 2263:519

Stardate 2263.519

Jim was amused that he wasn't the only one of the crew with allergy problems. When he joked that at least he didn't have acid goo coming out of his nose, I said I would rather have that than having him stop breathing. One's a nuisance - one can be fatal. He poked me and said that wouldn't happen while I was around.

On one hand, the faith he shows in me is touching. On the other hand, it's pretty stressful. I don't ever want to let him or the crew down.


	189. Stardate 2263:522

Stardate 2263.522

Scotty came into Sickbay with his senior engineers and put in the request that I go ahead and get their physicals taken care of before the final rush of preparations begins. That was perfectly fine with me, so we did all the basic workup today and we'll finish them up tomorrow.

Other than needing some minor calibration adjustments, everything is running smoothly. We'll start making use of the clinics tomorrow to give the equipment there a good shakedown as well.

The Science Department personnel started moving into their quarters today and Security will start tomorrow.


	190. Stardate 2263:525

Stardate 2263.525

I gave Scotty the report on his people - everyone is almost obscenely healthy and I told him I'd like them to stay that way. He laughed and gave me a swat for that. I knows he takes good care of his staff, but I swear they're trouble magnets at nearly Jim's level.

Having to wait for the ship to be finished had several advantages. We had time to properly mourn our dead, I was able to get our crew into trauma counseling sessions, and everyone had time to heal physically as well as mentally.


	191. Stardate 2263:528

Stardate 2263.528

The remainder of the crew starts moving back onto the ship today and we're now only one week away from leaving the dock. I guess the merchants on Yorktown will miss us. Starfleet replaced our uniforms, but we had a lot of other things we needed to replace as well. None of us, not even Spock, lives in our uniforms every hour of every day.

We have one last sad duty - tomorrow we'll be seeing Jaylah off when she heads to Starfleet Academy. I've got to admit I'm going to miss that gal.


	192. Stardate 2263:531

Stardate 2263.531

I pity the first person that challenges Jaylah to a drinking contest. I'm not sure if there's a substance that will get her drunk, but whatever it is has nothing to do with fermented fruits or grains.

I need to keep an eye on Scotty. He's gotten used to having her around to argue with and fix things together so her leaving is going to leave a good sized void for him. Jim too. Since they figured out they enjoy the same kinds of music, they've been having weekly 'beat and shouting' sessions.


	193. Stardate 2263:534

Stardate 2263.534

Scotty, Pavel and I have restarted our weekly card playing session and I had breakfast with Christine and Nyota yesterday. It's hard for me to express how much I missed these little routines or how glad I am that they're returning.

Spock and I each dedicated portions of our personal storage to our favorite teas, so we're covered for our tea and meditation sessions for a good while. I'm not sure how you'd describe what our relationship has evolved into, but I'd sure as hell miss it if it were gone.


	194. Stardate 2263:537

Stardate 2263.537

The ship is back to being a hive of activity again.

A little extra formality to our day when Commander Paris came aboard and was given a full tour of the ship by Jim and Scotty. She had a wistful look in her eye as she stood on the Bridge. She may be settled on the Yorktown, but you can tell there's still a part of her that would much rather be exploring. Guess that's why she was able to give Jim such good guidance - the two of them have some basic traits in common.


	195. Stardate 2263:54

Stardate 2263.54

Our first incident on the ship, but it's a minor one. Simply a case of someone forgetting that, while this ship is similar to our old Enterprise, this ship has a few differences and they didn't have the amount of clearance that they were used to. It's a forlorn hope, but I wish all the injuries we'll have to treat would be this easy to deal with.

Jim and I started up our morning runs together today. I kept busy during our downtime, but I need to build my running endurance up again.


	196. Stardate 2263:543

Stardate 2263.543

Jim, Spock, Scotty, Nyota, and I took a little time away from the ship and held a private memorial service for Ambassador Spock. So many questions come to my mind when I think about him, but I'll never ask them because I'm pretty sure that no-one would know the answers.

I'm not sure I understand how katras work, but I hope there was some way that Ambassador Spock's katra made it back to the timeline that he came from. IF not, I hope he can manage to find peace in this one.


	197. Stardate 2263:544

Stardate 2263.544

My staff and I are doing one final inventory to make sure all the supplies we've requested have been received and stored where they need to be. The other departments are also doing the same. This is our last chance to requisition something and have any chance of getting it before we leave.

I know the station thinks I'm odd for stocking primative gear, but you never know when we'll run into a species that the high tech equipment won't adjust for. Better to have and not need than the other way around.


	198. Stardate 2263:548

Stardate 2263.548

Only a matter of hours before we leave dock and I bet neither Jim or Scotty is going to sleep a wink between now and then. Spock and I discussed and agreed that there isn't any point in nagging them to get some rest. We'll save our breath until we've left the station and insist on them getting some rest then if they don't show good sense and get some sleep on their own.

Who am I kidding? We'll be lucky if we don't have to drag Jim off the Bridge.


	199. Stardate 2263:5495

Stardate 2263.5495

Jim wants all the senior officers on the Bridge for when we undock. Commander Paris will be broadcasting the launch ceremony to both our ship and the Yorktown station. This being the first ship of her generation to leave the dock, it does call for a bit more than a simple wave goodbye.

Heck, in honor of the occasion, I won't even grouse too much about having to wear my dress uniform. Speaking of which, I'd better head on up. Jim's likely to be making Spock crazy by checking the time every few seconds.


	200. Stardate 2263:551

Stardate 2263.551

I have to admit I felt more emotional than I expected I would when we left the docking area and exited the Yorktown outer perimeter. I swear, it felt like every single person on the Bridge was holding their breath until we were officially back in the Black. When we all took a breath at the same time, I'm surprised we didn't deplete the oxygen.

If Jim had been grinning any bigger, his face would have split when he reached over, slapped me on the shoulder and said, "It's going to be awesome, Bones."


	201. Stardate 2263:553

Stardate 2263.553

I left Jim wrangling to Spock and I headed off to deal with Scotty. From the look on Scotty's face, he was expecting me and didn't give me any arguments about leaving Engineering. He did ask me to take a walk with him though.

Scotty took me to a small observation area I hadn't been to before. There's a plaque affixed there listing the crewmembers we've lost from those we lost to Nero to the ones we lost to Krall - Jim's idea. Kid does have a good one now and then.


	202. Stardate 2263:556

Stardate 2263.556

One day, I will learn not to ask questions when I might not care for the answers. We're going to be going all the way through the nebula, mapping it as we go, and then exploring and mapping whatever is on the other side of it. Which means that we'll be out of contact with Starfleet until we come back through the nebula again.

The current plan is we explore for a year, return to the Yorktown to send along our reports and resupply, then head back for another year of exploration. Heaven help us.


	203. Stardate 2263:559

Stardate 2263.559

I wonder if I was the only one holding my breath when we came back within sight of Altamid? From the expressions I saw around me? Somehow, I doubt it.

It just occurred to me that I never asked if the Federation plans to send an expedition to Altamid to offer a way off to the other people that were trapped there like Jaylah and her family were? I'll have to ask Jim later. He might of heard something. After all, we're currently in one of the only vessels that can successfully navigate the nebula.


	204. Stardate 2263:562

Stardate 2263.562

Jim and I talked about Altamid this morning - well, as much of a talk as you can have while running. Seems that we're the ones that will be going to Altamid on our way back to the Yorktown after our year out.

We'll not only be making the offer of transportation to any survivors, but we'll have the grim task of searching to see if any remains of our dead can be found and, if so, giving them a proper burial as well as amending their service records from presumed dead to confirmed dead.


	205. Stardate 2263:565

Stardate 2263.565

When we had a brief meeting of the senior officers, Scotty gave his opinion that we'll need to make sure we have enough room in the Brig before we offer anyone else from Altamid a ride. Considering some of those stranded tried to attack him, I can't really fault his reasoning. Granted, they landed on Altamid through no fault of their own, but if they've picked up a lot of violent or other anti-social habits while dealing with Krall and his drones, we can't exactly let them run rampant on the ship.


	206. Stardate 2263:568

Stardate 2263.568

I've had a few of the new folks drop by - the ones that this is their first time as a member of the Enterprise crew. I don't suppose it's really all that surprising that most of them feel like the 'odd-man out'. There's a decent percentage still onboard that have lived through Nero, Khan and Krall combined, but even those that only survived Krall? Well, there's a feeling of connection you get from living through a bad situation with someone else.

I really need to hash this situation over with Jim.


	207. Stardate 2263:571

Stardate 2263.571

I talked to Jim about the new crewmembers. I don't think he quite saw the problem I see until I spelled it out. I mean, what do I tell these kids? "We're a close knit group because we've nearly all died together a few times. Don't worry though, something huge will pop up any day now and will try to wipe us out again. If you manage to survive, then you'll fit right in with the rest of us."

I want to reassure them, not scare the living hell out of them.


	208. Stardate 2263:574

Stardate 2263.574

Nyota dropped by while I was discussing my problem with Spock over tea. She suggested that I talk about the amount of time the crew has been together and things like the games Jim holds. I conceded that sounded like a better alternative. Telling them the next round of team sports will help them fit in better? Well, that's not as likely to spook them as mentioning the life-threatening stuff.

I couldn't help but notice that she's still wearing that necklace. Wonder if Spock ever told her about the properties of that thing?


	209. Stardate 2263:577

Stardate 2263.577

Spock must have noticed th look I gave Nyota's necklace yesterday. From the way he was trying to bring up the subject, I could tell he hasn't told her about how we figured out where they were being kept on Altamid yet.

I offered him a strong cup of tea and some friendly advice. Tell her yourself soon - before she finds out from someone else. I mean, I believe him that he didn't intentionally give her a tracking device and, if I'm buying that story, I'm sure that she will as well.


	210. Stardate 2263:58

Stardate 2263.58

I keep thinking about the vokaya necklace and wonder if there's another substance around like it that I could manage to attach to Jim somehow. There have been times when being able to pinpoint where he was sure would have been handy. His insignia doesn't count. He rips his shirts too often to trust anything attached to his uniform.

I suppose I may as well give up that line of thinking though. Getting Jim to wear something like that and keep it on would end up being worse than mice trying to bell a cat.


	211. Stardate 2263:583

Stardate 2263.583

Nyota came up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I had an inkling what that might have been for and she confirmed it when she thanked me for giving Spock some good advice.

I wonder if Spock knows enough Earth mythology that he'll know what I'm referring to when I ask him how it feels now that the sword for Damocles isn't hanging over his head anymore? Probably not. I'd better refresh my memory so I can explain it with the details I know he's going to want.


	212. Stardate 2263:586

Stardate 2263.586

Turned out that I didn't have to explain anything about the sword of Damocles to Spock - his mother had used the saying once in regards to a situation Sarek had found himself in during his Ambassador duties and explained the whole concept to him back then.

He said that Nyota had been quite understanding and accepted that he had not intentionally given her something that could be used to track her location. It probably helped his case that he promised he would never make use of the necklace in that fashion outside of an emergency situation.


	213. Stardate 2263:589

Stardate 2263.589

Here we go again. What part of taking precautions is it that some crewmembers don't get? Especially when factoring in partners who might not only be from another planet, but from another species entirely.

The disease was relatively mild in the race it originated in, but it mutated when crossing species into something far more serious. Nothing we've come up with so far is even slowing it down. It's a small thing to be grateful for, but the initial symptoms appeared fairly quickly and were unpleasant enough that the crewmembers sought medical help immediately.


	214. Stardate 2263:592

Stardate 2263.592

Spock and his science team are joining in to help find a cure for this disease. For lack of anything better to call it, I've called it the Troyan plague because this disease can spread from skin contact with any bodily fluid from an infected person - tears, mucous membranes, blood, even sweat.

Bless Chris's quick thinking - she ordered full protective gear for the nurses when the first case came in or I might not have a working staff now. The other saving grace is that the disease shows symptoms prior to the person becoming infectious.


	215. Stardate 2263:595

Stardate 2263.595

We're closing in out what appears to be the incubation time for the Toyan plague with no new cases, so I'm cautiously hopeful that we have the disease contained, if not cured.

Spock has a new hypothesis - that this isn't a mutant of a disease strain, but rather two diseases that have merged together to form a new third disease. I have to admit that would help explain some of our readings on the blood work. Now we need to study the two parent diseases deeper for clues on how to fight their offspring.


	216. Stardate 2263:598

Stardate 2263.598

The combination of Jim and Chris swept into the labs where Spock and I were discussing options. I was ordered to go take a nap of no less than six hours - preferably eight - and Spock was told to go meditate. We're banned from our work spaces until after we eat a proper breakfast tomorrow.

Since I couldn't recall when the last time I ate a meal instead of a snack or slept for longer than a two-hour period, I guess they have a valid point. Maybe better rested eyes will spot something we overlooked.


	217. Stardate 2263:601

Stardate 2263.601

I have to admit that I have a clearer head today, so I can't fault Jim and Chris stepping in the way they did. They're both fully aware of how I tend to get too deep into trying to solve a problem and neglect the basics.

Spock and I shared breakfast along with a couple of pots of tea as we hashed out a few theories. Only time and experiment will tell, but I think we're on a promising path. I sure hope so for the sake of all the folks who are suffering.


	218. Stardate 2263:604

Stardate 2263.604

I'm not sure we're any closer to a cure, but we've discovered a treatment that is at least alleviating the worst of the symptoms that the patients are suffering from. That's two of the three Cs - or maybe more like one and a half. We have the disease contained but it will be at least two more days before we can determine exactly how well controlled we have it. The comfort of the patients is important, but unless this control treatment keeps them from being contagious, they'll have to remain in isolation.


	219. Stardate 2263:607

Stardate 2263.607

Testing is showing mixed results so far. Some of the patients are getting fully alleviated symptoms, but are still contagious. Some are getting partial relief and are not showing signs of being able to spread the disease further. Only 10% are getting the full benefits I had hoped for.

While I feel discouraged, Spock is far more optimistic and pointed out that we have three separate groups to study now. If we can find the common factors inside of each group and then compare them to the other groups, we'll be considerably closer to curing this.


	220. Stardate 2263:61

Stardate 2263.61

Spock and I lost track of food and sleep again, so we've both been forced into another 'sleep, then eat' session - or, in Spock's case, 'meditate and eat'. As Jim rightfully pointed out, some of the folks are uncomfortable, but nobody is in agony or dying.

Maybe I do need more rest. I feel like there is something on the edge of my thoughts that, if I could just remember it, would make things click into place. Since concentrating more is making it more elusive, maybe a little mindless entertainment will work. Couldn't hurt.


	221. Stardate 2263:613

Stardate 2263.613

It seems to strange to have anything to do with the disease, but I don't believe in coincidences. I stopped looking at folks charts and looked at them and it hit me - the 10% who are getting the full benefits from the treatment all have blue eyes. Spock looked at me like I was crazy when I started examining everyone's eyes, but I got his attention when I showed him that each of the three groups could be divided up by their eye colors.

There's bound to be a connection, but what is it?


	222. Stardate 2263:616

Stardate 2263.616

This case is one that I'm going to have to write up for Starfleet Medical if my theory pans out. We may now have a cure - it's the same thing that has been alleviating the symptoms, but from what I'm seeing, the effects vary because of light. Folks with darker eyes absorb more light, both through their eyes and their skin, and that self-same light destroys or diminishes the effectiveness of the treatment.

I'm taking two volunteers from each group and isolating them in low light conditions for 48 hours. Fingers crossed.


	223. Stardate 2263:619

Stardate 2263.619

Halfway through the treatment and signs are encouraging. The ones who were only getting partial relief before are now enjoying full relief from discomfort. Their mid-point blood work is also promising.

Spock was reviewing my notes and logs and gave me the Vulcan version of an eye roll regarding having my fingers crossed. He felt the need to point out to me that an action of that sort wasn't likely to help anything. I agreed that was true, but pointed out in turn that it wouldn't hurt anything either.

Spock has a loud sigh.


	224. Stardate 2263:622

Stardate 2263.622

After going over the lab results with Spock, we agreed that we needed to ask our volunteers to undergo one more round of treatment and remain in the dim lighting for another day. If Spock's calculations are correct, that will kill off the remnants of the disease.

The prospect of getting rid of the disease instead of merely controlling it was a large enough incentive and all our volunteers agreed. If the test results show success, the rest of our patients will begin going through the same regime immediately. I expect the news will be good.


	225. Stardate 2263:625

Stardate 2263.625

As hoped, the volunteers are now testing as disease free. I'm putting them on limited duty for their current shift cycle with the stipulation that they come back at the end of this cycle for a full exam. I'm relatively certain that at that point, I'll be able to clear them to full duty status.

Now that the cure is fact, not theory, I ordered the same course of treatment for the remaining patients. When I gave Jim the good news, he promptly said that we needed to celebrate. I couldn't agree more.


	226. Stardate 2263:628

Stardate 2263.628

I checked up on our volunteer group and found it was a good thing that I insisted on limited duty. They're all doing much better, but they're also tiring easily. Not unexpected considering how long they were on bed rest. I told them they needed to take things easy and be good to themselves while their bodies build their stamina back up.

Jim, Spock, and I are having what Nyota is laughingly calling a male bonding evening - we're going to be sharing good food, good drinks, and good conversation with no work topics permitted.


	227. Stardate 2263:631

Stardate 2263.631

The other Troyan plague sufferers are showing the same results as the volunteer group, so by tomorrow, we should be seeing what I hope to be the last of this illness. Once everyone is disease free, Spock and I will be teaming up to do a full write up of the disease, symptomology, and the cure for transmission back to Starfleet. That way the next doctors that have to deal with this hybrid won't have to start from scratch like we did.

Different as we are, I couldn't imagine a better research partner than Spock.


	228. Stardate 2263:634

Stardate 2263.634

Spock and I picked a fairly isolated table in the Officer's Mess to work on our report at. It's surprisingly quiet there most of the time and we don't get interrupted as much as we would if we were in my officer or his.

Jim plopped down next to us while we were discussing some of the nuances of how we want the contageon section to be worded. He actually managd to look semi-interested for all of five minutes before he waved to us and moved over to another table to bug Scotty.


	229. Stardate 2263:637

Stardate 2263.637

The table in the Mess worked so well yesterday that Spock and I decided we'll continue to use it as we hammer out the details for Starfleet. It's in an easy to reach location, so anyone that needs us can reach us easily.

Jim came over again, bringing a very welcome pot of tea with him. The teapot stayed, but Jim wandered off again afer a few minute. Spock seemed puzzled by Jim's sudden coming and going, but didn't remark as he watched Jim walk away before returning to the subject at hand.


	230. Stardate 2263:64

Stardate 2263.64

Spock and I are getting used to Jim dropping in for a few minutes. Just like yesterday, he brought a pot of hot tea with him. It seemed like Jim was about to say something a couple of times before he finally wandered off.

Spock and I had a short discussion about Jim's behavior. Spock was under the same impression I was - that Jim had been trying to work his way up to saying something. After further reflection, I told Spock we should leave it be. Jim will say whatever it is when he's ready.


	231. Stardate 2263:643

Stardate 2263.643

Jim finally came out with it when he brought us another pot of tea today. He feels like he should be helping us with our report, but admits that we lose him when we get into the medical technical talk.

I told him that now he knows how I feel when he and Scotty start waxing poetic on a new engineering upgrade. For his part, Spock said that the daily delivery of tea was quite helpful in allowing us to maintain our focus on the job at hand. Jim seemed satisfied by that and wandered off again.


	232. Stardate 2263:646

Stardate 2263.646

We're down to the summation of the report. I'm pleased with the clarity and Spock is satisfied with the amount of details, procedural steps and the explanation of the methodology we followed. We should be ready to send it to Starfleet and Starfleet Medical tomorrow.

Part of me always feels a little guilty that I enjoy this part of research because, after all, we had people suffering. On the other hand, the work we've done and are passing on should make things easier for whoever has the misfortune of catching the next hybrid disease.


	233. Stardate 2263:649

Stardate 2263.649

I probably find it more amusing than I should that Spock held off telling Jim that we were done until Jim came with the daily pot of tea for us. I must admit that a good cup of fresh tea made a satisfactory celebration toast for the end of the project.

We're making sure that a copy of our report goes to the head of the Yorktown medical division as well. With hopes that they'll never need to make use of the knowledge, but with as many races as live there? Not holding my breath.


	234. Stardate 2263:652

Stardate 2263.652

Jim was very insistent that Spock and I had to take a day off today and I did have to admit that neither of us had taken more than minimal (read enforced) time off since leaving Yorktown. I'd catch up on medical journals, but Jim would swat me.

I suppose I need to find a non-work related hobby since a lot of things I enjoy doing are dependent on being outside. Since Spock has to be off as well, maybe we can entertain one another. After all, stranger things have happened - especially aboard this ship.


	235. Stardate 2263:655

Stardate 2263.655

Quiet day so far. I've even managed to get caught up on my paperwork that I fell behind on while working with Spock on the Troyan plague. Christine is in the middle of reviewing the inoculation records to make sure everyone is up to date. The rest of the staff is cleaning and doing routine maintenance.

Dammit - I spoke too soon. There's a report coming in about an explosion in Engineering. The staff at the Engineering clinic are already responding, but I've got a bad feeling about this one. Grabbing my kit - signing off.


	236. Stardate 2263:658

Stardate 2263.658

The Science and Engineering folks are trying to figure out what caused it, but there was a sudden surge that overloaded a panel and it blew. With Jim's luck, of course it had to happen while he and Scotty were discussing something - both are in serious, but stable condition. I'm grateful that the two of them weren't any closer than they were.

Ensign Baalon was directly in front of the panel and, by all indications, she died instantly. Lieutenant Refest is in critical condition. Ensigns Flowers and Servele have both been downgraded to stable.


	237. Stardate 2263:661

Stardate 2263.661

I feel worn today. In spite of our best efforts, we lost Lieutenant Refest and I can't figure why he didn't respond to treatment. Thankfully, everyone else is improving, but I have a feeling of unease that I can't shake or reason away.

I overheard the report Jim was given about the accident. There's still no explanation for the surge that caused the explosion - all of the Engineering equipment in that section tested as being in good working order. Two dead and four injured with no logical reason for it to have happened.


	238. Stardate 2263:664

Stardate 2263.664

I'm stuck in a biobed myself today getting regeneration done on my leg. Could have been a lot worse though. It was like I was telling Spock, I was going over some reports at my desk when I had the sudden feeling that I wasn't alone. I was in the process of moving away when my desk terminal blew up without warning. If I'd still been sitting in front of it, I'd be dead now.

I hope Spock can find out what's wrong. We can't run this ship while avoiding computers.


	239. Stardate 2263:667

Stardate 2263.667

Spock is testing a theory and says he needs me, Jim, and Scotty to help test it out. Christine is grumbling about me moving too much too soon after regeneration, but Spock has assured her that I can be seated for the trial. My staff has therefore grudgingly given way and I'll be part of whatever this experiment tomorrow is.

Spock's being pretty close-mouthed about what he has in mind, but knowing him? He's either unsure of how logical his experiment actually is or something about it has him embarrassed. Find out tomorrow.


	240. Stardate 2263:67

Stardate 2263.67

Turned out I was right in both cases. Not that he'd admit it under torture, but Spock was embarrassed about taking my feeling of not being alone seriously. He rigged a special console that could handle a sustained power surge, then put a force field barrier around it in case it blew anyway.

Turns out that our problems have been being caused by attempted contact from beings that are basically intelligent energy. They've never encountered species like ours before and were, naturally, curious when we entered their territory. To borrow Spock's favorite word - fascinating.


	241. Stardate 2263:673

Stardate 2263.673

Jim has ordered the helm to take us to coordinates that will facilitate communications with the race of energy beings who call themselves the Dokusians. So far, the representatives we've met have proven to be impulsive and highly emotional, which is how they ended up drawn to Jim and Scotty - who were excited over a new revision they were discussing. Also how they were drawn to me - the report I was working on was on the death of Lieutenant Refest. The Dokusians are bewildered that their attempt to communicate resulted in two deaths and multiple injuries.


	242. Stardate 2263:676

Stardate 2263.676

Communicating with the Dokusians is both interesting and frustrating. The concept of an intelligence being encased inside of a solid body is as foreign to them as a pure energy being is to us. It turns out that the reason that they are bewildered about death and injury is because those concepts are also new to them. As Spock said, it's kind of like trying to describe colors to a race without vision.

It seems counterintuitive that one of our most telepathically sensitive people onboard - Spock - is the one they have the hardest time communicating with.


	243. Stardate 2263:679

Stardate 2263.679

Spock has so many questions and topics he wants to discuss with the Dokusians, he's about to pop. I volunteered to be the go-between for him - he can mind meld with me and then talk with them to his heart's content.

He seemed reluctant when I first made the offer, but I pointed out to him that we're both scientists and that an opportunity like this isn't likely to drop into our laps again - a friendly energy race, willing to talk, who are as curious about us as we are about them.


	244. Stardate 2263:682

Stardate 2263.682

I feel like I'm eavesdropping, but it's not like I can help it since Spock's using me to communicate through. We've learned more about the Dokusian's life cycle. Despite their unfamiliarity with our concept of death, they do have a stage that they reach where they are unable to keep their individual matrix intact and they, as they put it, merge into the whole.

They have no explanation for it themselves but periodically, the energies will reform into a new matrix and that gives birth - sort of - to a new Dokusian consciousness.


	245. Stardate 2263:683

Stardate 2263.683

Now that the Dokusians have something to relate to for understanding, they are horrified that their actions caused two of our crew to 'lose their matrix' before their time. It took some time, but they finally accepted that, while we are sorrowed at the loss of two of our people, we don't blame the Dokusians as they had no intention of doing harm.

This encounter has given Spock a lot to think about. He had assumed that, if he ever met beings that existed on a purely mental plane, they would be beings of pure logic.


	246. Stardate 2263:686

Stardate 2263.686

Another concept the Dokusians are having a problem with is time. Much as we regret the necessity, we need to continue our mission. We really don't even know how much farther we'll have to go before we emerge from the nebula. All of this is previously uncharted space and we only have this year to do what mapping and exploring we can before turning back.

We've mapped out, as best we can, the area that the Dokusians view as their territory. Jim promised we'll visit again on our way back to the Yorktown.


	247. Stardate 2263:689

Stardate 2263.689

We said our farewells to the Dokusians and are continuing to make our way through the nebula. Spock and I are currently debating about whether or not the Dokusians could exist outside of the nebula. I personally doubt it. After listening to how they spoke about being surrounded by the Whole that they came from and will eventually return to, I don't think they could survive without being surrounded by those energies any more than we could survive without having our atmosphere around us.

Spock partly agrees, but wonders if a containment suit would be possible.


	248. Stardate 2263:692

Stardate 2263.692

Spock and I continued our debate over tea. After thinking about it overnight, I told him I didn't think any sort of normal containment suit would work because of how their energies mess with our style of technology. Force field containment? Maybe, but that would seem more like a prison from my view.

While he pointed out that a force field could be portable, I pointed out again that they don't exactly interact well with control panels. And it isn't like they could wear a device either. Spock said he needed to consider further.


	249. Stardate 2263:695

Stardate 2263.695

When we met for tea today, I told Spock that I didn't recall feeling any longing for exploration coming from any of the Dokusians we communicated with. Spock conceded that he hadn't felt any of that either. Curiosity about what was outside of the nebula? Yes, but not accompanied with the desire to go and see for themselves. Truthfully, they seem more than content to learn about other places and races through us.

That willingness to accept secondhand knowledge as fact with nothing to back it up? Yeah, the scientist part of me shudders too.


	250. Stardate 2263:698

Stardate 2263.698

I wish we had some real idea of how much longer it will take us to travel through the nebula. The crew is starting to show signs of the strain wearing on them - especially those in the helm and navigation positions with the cartographers not far behind them.

I've made the suggestion that the next time we come across a sizable enough planet or planetoid, we spend a day of two orbiting it to give everyone's nerves a break. If that works, we'll work out a schedule for breaks until we exit this thing.


	251. Stardate 2263:701

Stardate 2263.701

Jim and Spock came to me to settle a disagreement. Jim's pretty sure that I just want us to find a place to circle around while Spock seems to be under the impression that I'm looking for a place we could beam down to.

Hey, if we find a place that has a stable landmass and a breathable atmosphere? That would be great, but Jim's right - all I'm really looking for is a place to orbit and give the crew a break from the constant stress of picking a path through the nebula.


	252. Stardate 2263:704

Stardate 2263.704

Spock approached me again today. This time, he seems to be concerned with the amount of time that orbiting will take away from our mission. I pointed out that, so far as I know, this isn't a race and we'll be out a year no matter how fast or slow we go. Plus, what could be wrong with using the orbiting time to get more detailed profiles of some of the larger masses that comprise the nebula?

It wasn't until after he left that I really thought about how odd Spock's behavior was.


	253. Stardate 2263:707

Stardate 2263.707

I'm enlisting Nyota and Pavel's help in keeping a discrete eye on Spock's condition. He's worse than Jim at admitting that he could use a medical checkup, so I'm not even going to suggest one unless they agree with me that something is off.

There's a possibility that is nagging at me. Thing is, even if my suspicion is right, I don't believe that it's a situation that's ever come up before and I don't have a clue how we could even begin to correct the condition.


	254. Stardate 2263:71

Stardate 2263.71

Well, that didn't take long. Pavel said that Spock seem slightly distracted - he said he doubted he would have even noticed it if he hadn't been paying attention for it. Nyota's report was much the same with the added tidbit that Spock seems to be avoiding skin to skin contact with her - something he rarely does unless somthing is bothering him.

The question now is how do I approach Spock without him either going into denial or getting angry? Maybe I should simply approach him with my concerns and see waht his response is.


	255. Stardate 2263:713

Stardate 2263.713

Spock knew something was up when I invited him into my office for tea and secured the door. After I poured, I asked him to not take anything I was about to say as a slight, but as something to meditate on.

I know from the encounter with the older Spock that there is some sort of racial bond all Vulcans share. My concern is that now that we are in the nebula, Spock might possibly be cut off from that racial bond.

Spock was not immediately dismissive - which was honestly better than I'd hoped for.


	256. Stardate 2263:716

Stardate 2263.716

Spock came to my quarters after we were off-duty. Once we were alone, he thanked me for both my concern and my suggestion of meditation topic. He confirmed what I was afraid of - the nebula cuts off more than just subspace communications.

As to how this has been affecting him, he admitted that he has been uneasy, but believes that was a subconscious reaction to the loss of the racial bond. If there are any other problems to watch out for, he is unaware of them as he cannot recall hearing of a similar circumstance occurring.


	257. Stardate 2263:719

Stardate 2263.719

With Spock's permission, I filled Jim in on the problem or, in this case, more like a potential problem. Jim being Jim, he started wondering if there was a way Spock could set up a low-level bond with some of us and, if that's possible, if that would fill the void, so to speak.

He called Spock to his quarters and put the question straight to him. Spock seemed almost startled by the suggestion, but then admitted that the only way to know would be to try. Jim is willing and so am I.


	258. Stardate 2263:722

Stardate 2263.722

Jim's come up with a plan. Without giving specifics, we're going to ask the crew to participate in a scientific experiment. It will be strictly voluntary, but Jim seems sure that at least a quarter or more of the crew will agree to sign up so long as they're assured that the connection will be at an extremely basic level and won't allow anyone access to their thoughts.

It would help future Vulcan crews as well if it shows that they should be able to rely on their crewmembers' connection in the nebula.


	259. Stardate 2263:725

Stardate 2263.725

This is the definately the right crew to be out exploring the unknown. One hundred percent of the Command crew and 85% of the remainder of the crew have agreed to take part in the experiment.

Those who have declined are mostly like Lieutenant Dennen - they are from races with different brain patterns to Terrans. Giving it further thought, since we're basically trying to replace the racial connection from one side of Spock's heritage with a connection to his other side, it would make sense for us to stick with crewmembers who have Terran origins.


	260. Stardate 2263:728

Stardate 2263.728

Tomorrow marks the start of the great experiment. Spock and I have agreed that we will treat this as what we advertised it as - a scientific experiment. That means Spock is getting a full physical done today, which we will repeat at the end of the rudementary bonding process and at one-week intervals for the duration of the time that we are inside the nebula.

I'm glad Jim thought of the angle of doing this for the good of fully Vulcan ships or I think Spock might have balked at all this fuss over him.


	261. Stardate 2263:731

Stardate 2263.731

Comparing results from Spock's most recent physical with the last one taken prior to entering the nebula for the first time and I can see some variations. Nothing radical, but none of them for the good.

The forming of the bonds took far less time than I had imagined. Spock was rather apologetic as it seems he had already unconsciously formed low level bonds with Jim, Nyota, Pavel, and myself. I told him to take that as evidence that we're on the right track and that his mind was already seeking out the needed bonds.


	262. Stardate 2263:734

Stardate 2263.734

Spock and I met for breakfast while Jim was off doing something engineery with Scotty.

I asked Spock how he was feeling and he said that he was feeling far more settled today. He did append that with the statement that the improvement was possibly more due to the amount of meditation that he did to prepare for the bondings than to the bonding themselves.

I voiced my doubts as I know Spock better than that. The second he felt something was off, he would have increased his meditation time to try and narrow down the reason.


	263. Stardate 2263:737

Stardate 2263.737

Spock seems to be more focused, but Nyota has noticed that when there is nothing specific for him to focus on, he seems to be daydreaming - or woolgathering, as my grandmother used to phrase it. He's still alert to what's going on around him though and responds as quickly as ever to questions.

While not something I would usually associate with Spock, I can't imagine that it's anything that will do him any harm. I'll bring it up with Spock at his one-week checkup and see how he feels about it.


	264. Stardate 2263:74

Stardate 2263.74

Jim said that we're approaching a planetoid that we'll begin orbiting tomorrow. He plans to have the Science team do a full workup on it while we're there which Spock has admitted could tell us a great deal about the nebula's history, especially if we collect a series of identical workups on other land masses inside the nebula.

I had thought about getting together with Jim or Spock later, but I feel the need for a hot cup of herbal tea and a bit of meditation followed by a good night's rest.


	265. Stardate 2263:743

Stardate 2263.743

I slept, but I don't know how much rest I got out of it. Just never seemed to be able to get comfortable for some reason. Probably just me getting anxious about seeing if this experiment is doing Spock any good or not.

Two days until we run the tests again. Going strictly by observation, Nyota and Pavel both agree with me that there's been improvement. Even better, Spock mentioned during tea today that he was able to enter into deeper meditations last night than he'd been able to since first entering the nebula.


	266. Stardate 2263:746

Stardate 2263.746

Spock isn't viewing our extended orbiting as a waste of time now as it seems that the initial set of scans from the planetoid have yielded readings that he wasn't expecting. Which I think is great, because the collective blood pressure of our crew has measurably improved since we entered orbit.

The Enterprise now has the Federation record for the longest continuous flight time inside the nebula, so the data on how it is affecting our crew will be studied over by Starfleet medical once we're able to send our reports and recommendations in.


	267. Stardate 2263:749

Stardate 2263.749

Tomorrow we will redo the full medical workup on Spock, but I will be shocked if the readings don't show a vast improvement. He's even eating better than he was a week ago.

Now that I'm worrying less about our First Officer, I'm getting somewhat concerned about our Captain. He's been drinking about double his usual amount of coffee over the past few days. When I asked about it, he said it wasn't a big deal, just that he hadn't been sleeping well recently. I can certainly sympathize with that.


	268. Stardate 2263:752

Stardate 2263.752

I won't have all of the results until tomorrow, but preliminary indications from Spock's physical are looking good overall.

Spock asked me a lot of questions while I was running the tests. Hell, it began to feel like he was giving me the physical instead of the other way around. Not sure what that was all about. Maybe he was just pointing out in his round about way that I'm fussing over him too much.

Jim came by earlier to get meds for a headache - had to be pretty bad for him to ask.


	269. Stardate 2263:755

Stardate 2263.755

As I was going over Spock's test results with him, he put in a request to talk with me - which I thought was pretty strange since we were already talking. He clarified it then that he wanted to speak with both me and Jim. I said I could make the time whenever Jim was available, but it does have me very curious as to what Spock wants to talk about that we both need to be present. I had wondered if it was something about the planetoid, but why would I need to hear about that?


	270. Stardate 2263:758

Stardate 2263.758

Well, that's several mysteries solved in one meeting. It's never a good sign when Spock starts speaking with an apology. During his meditations, he found that while he was forming the light bonds with the rest of the crew, Spock inadvertently strengthened the bonds he already had in place with Jim, Nyota, Pavel and me.

He's already confessed this to Nyota. In her, the connection was manifesting with her thinking she was hearing whispers. In Jim, it's likely the cause of the headaches he's been getting and, for me, the restless sleep.


	271. Stardate 2263:761

Stardate 2263.761

I called Chekov into Sickbay to meet with Spock. He's also been affected by the deeper bond. In his case, he keeps thinking someone is behind him. Spock believes that, if he assists each of us in meditation, the effects will be lessened to the point where they aren't noticeable anymore. One thing he is sure of though? There's no reducing or breaking the stronger links without the involvement of a Vulcan healer.

I reminded Spock that we had all agreed to this and we all knew going in that it was unexplored territory.


	272. Stardate 2263:764

Stardate 2263.764

Spock insisted that I have to be the first one to go through the joint meditation with him, even though I would have preferred Jim to go first since he's the one having headaches. Spock pointed out that Jim's headache can be helped with medication, but that I need my rest in case an emergency situation arises that requires me to perform surgery.

I couldn't argue that logic. I'm currently waiting on Spock to arrive. If all goes well, I won't make another log entry until I wake from a long nap.


	273. Stardate 2263:767

Stardate 2263.767

I have to admit that when Spock is right, he's right. I fell asleep almost immediately after the end of our session and was shocked when I woke up to find that I'd been asleep for nearly half a day. I knew I was tired but for me to need that much sleep? I must have been close to collapse. No wonder Christine was fussing over me so much.

While I was asleep, Spock had a session with Jim. I sure hope he's able to help the others as much as he helped me.


	274. Stardate 2263:77

Stardate 2263.77

Jim didn't quite sleep quite as long as I did, but he slept over eight hours, which is above average for him. I think he was keeping a slight headache even with the medication I had him on - just enough to interfere with going into a really deep sleep. I won't be a bit surprised if Nyota and Pavel have similar reactions after their meditation sessions with Spock.

So far as side effects go, these are milder than I had worried about and seem to be easily controlled. Spock's continuing improvement is worth it.


	275. Stardate 2263:773

Stardate 2263.773

I'm monitoring the rest of the crew that participated in the subliminal bonding with Spock and have not come across any other instances of problems. Spock's session with Pavel went well and he's currently with Nyota. Both she and Spock feel that she won't need much in the way of assistance as she is already used to having a connection with him.

Christine was smiling today and said I was back to my old self. I know I feel much better. Jim is definitely back to his usual energy - heaven help us all.


	276. Stardate 2263:776

Stardate 2263.776

I reran the tests on Spock today. He's already starting to argue about the necessity of doing this weekly, so I know he's feeling much better. I conceded that, if we have four good tests in a row, we can go to monthly testing instead of weekly and then, if four monthly test show good results, we'll go back to his standard annual testing. He's accepted that - for now at least. I expect a pushback after two good monthly exams.

Nyota and Pavel have had a long sleep and both are doing great.


	277. Stardate 2263:779

Stardate 2263.779

We're leaving orbit today and I, for one, am very glad that we got the sleep problems straightened out while we were here. Spock and I are sharing lab space as he goes over the combined readings gathered from the planetoid. From the amount of mutterings featuring 'remarkable', 'interesting', and - of course - 'fascinating', I doubt he'll have any complaints about the next orbiting session when I request it.

No blood pressure readings needed to see the crew is better for it. Their posture isn't as stiff and I'm hearing more light conversation again.


	278. Stardate 2263:782

Stardate 2263.782

Reviewing the ship records, I'm seeing leisure activity areas are starting to see more use again. Still not quite up to the levels before we entered the nebula, but getting there.

It never ceases to amaze me when I consider how adaptable living beings can be. I think our crew as a whole is past the critical point where adjusting to this extended stay in the nebula is concerned. I'll need to do some additional research into the data, but I think the orbit was the tipping point, so more orbiting periods are still advised.


	279. Stardate 2263:785

Stardate 2263.785

Jim was chattier than usual during our run this morning. How he manages to get enough air into his lungs to keep his legs and tongue all working at the same time verges on a medical miracle.

That aside, it seems that we have several members of the crew considering the possibility of matrimony. Jim's already said he won't approve it unless the couple has undergone counseling - which is under the auspices of my department. Jim, ever the helpful individual, says if stories about my divorce don't scare them off, they must be serious.


	280. Stardate 2263:788

Stardate 2263.788

I have to say that marriage is agreeing with Chekov. At the staff meetings, he's less hesitant to offer his input and, at least from my view, seems happier overall. I'm seriously considering asking for him and Layali to help with the pre-marriage counseling because the two of them have personal experience with adjusting to married life while on active duty.

I'm not out to scare anyone out of matrimony, but I do want them to think everything through. Things like possible hurt feelings back home and how they'd deal with them.


	281. Stardate 2263:791

Stardate 2263.791

Jim both apologized for his remark the other day and agreed with me to include Pavel and Layali in the pre-marriage counseling. I gave Jim a poke and told him he's been hanging around with Mister Sensitive too much. He just laughed and poked me back. It's nice to have him smiling and laughing more again.

I spoke to Layali this morning about the counseling sessions and she's willing to pitch in. I don't imagine Pavel will be too hard to convince, so I'll talk to him about it later today.


	282. Stardate 2263:794

Stardate 2263.794

I had one of our crew, Lieutenant Cherifa Harrak, drop in to see about making an appointment for pre-marriage counseling for herself and Lieutenant Nicholas Ledrede. And so it begins.

On an unrelated subject, Spock sent me a message that we're approaching another planetoid mass large enough to orbit and Jim's already set a course for it. The readings from it should give Spock something to judge the last set of readings against. That should keep him entertained for a few weeks and I have to admit a passing curiosity about his findings myself.


	283. Stardate 2263:797

Stardate 2263.797

Okay, I've been through two counseling sessions now and I had a talk with Jim. I'll go over the rules with these folks and I'll talk to them about the possible drawbacks of married life on a tin can in the middle of nowhere, but I'm not making any calls over who can and can't tie the knot. After thinking it over, they're fully-grown and I'm not their father or even distant uncle. If they want to screw up their lives, that's their business.

Jim just started laughing.


	284. Stardate 2263:8

Stardate 2263.8

We've entered orbit and Jim has decided to hold a new set of competitions. Since there are minimal physical standards we all have to meet - varying by age and species - he's decided that we should make a game out of our annual testing. I have no objections - whatever gets the job done. As long as we met the criteria Starfleet has set, there's no reason not to have fun doing it. We'll start off with swimming.

The crew seems intrigued, so that's a good sign that Jim's on the right track.


	285. Stardate 2263:803

Stardate 2263.803

One nice thing about being in orbit? We can go down to minimal staffing levels which allows for Jim's games to get a good turnout. I used the records from the last physical testing to divide folks into groups so that each group was at pretty much the same level. That should make the races pretty close.

Kind of glad that I've kept up with my running and swimming sessions with Jim. Seeing the two of us out there doing the swims alongside them might encourage the folks that aren't fans of team sports.


	286. Stardate 2263:806

Stardate 2263.806

I'm rather pleased with my result in today's swimming. My time is better than most of these kids years younger than me - except Jim, of course. Isn't he always the exception?

Swimming is one area where Spock's denser body doesn't do him any favors. Only thing that keeps him from sinking like a stone is his strength - floating doesn't seem to be a thing Vulcans are built for. Then again, what water there is on their world - both old and adopted - is so mineral dense, that buoyancy isn't a concern.


	287. Stardate 2263:809

Stardate 2263.809

What Spock lacks in swimming acumen, he makes up for in running. I think he could outrun an ostrich - neighbor I had raised them and, let me tell you, outrunning one is near impossible.

I guess Jim is going to be smug about prodding me into running with him since I stack up very favorably with crew who are several years my junior. I'll have to give him that one. I don't care to run by myself, so if I hadn't been running with him, I wouldn't have been doing it at all.


	288. Stardate 2263:812

Stardate 2263.812

Spock and I have pulled out of the activities for now. Some very odd readings are coming back from the surface that either mean we have something very unusual going on or our sensors are out of whack. We're working alongside Scotty today to run full diagnostics on the sensor array to confirm or eliminate them being the problem first. Then we'll run a full sweep of the planet again to see if that is still showing anomalies.

Looking at the past scans, minerals are moving from one place to another, seemingly on their own.


	289. Stardate 2263:815

Stardate 2263.815

As expected, sensors are fine. But, as Scotty says, they're the easiest thing to double check and eliminate, so starting there is always best. Looking back over the scans, a thought hit me out of the blue and I nudged Spock - much to his annoyance - and asked him if there was a chance that we were dealing with something like the Horta. After all, one thing we both agree on is that there is nothing truly unique in the universe, so why not some other mineral based lifeform?

Spock looked thoughtful and ordered some new scans.


	290. Stardate 2263:818

Stardate 2263.818

We'll need to go down in full environmental protection gear, but Jim has agreed that Spock and I can beam down to get a visual on whatever is happening on the planet. There are, of course, strict conditions. We will be monitored continuously and, if Scotty hears anything even slightly suspicious, we'll be beamed out immediately.

I'm as anxious as Spock to get a look at what the readings are trying to show us. I hope if this does end up being a case of living beings that they prove to be friendly ones.


	291. Stardate 2263:821

Stardate 2263.821

I think I'm having a cute overload. If a Horta could be compared with a lion? These little guys are more like kittens - hundreds of kittens. They could sit on my palm and make me think of very flashy turtles. Flashy because unlike Horta that eliminate metals, these little guys seem to use the metals to form an outer shell. Some of them are nearly one solid color, others are swirls of metallic shades.

Spock is still trying to determine an intelligence level for them, but I can vouch for them being friendly and highly curious.


	292. Stardate 2263:822

Stardate 2263.822

Working together, Spock and I have agreed on a few facts regarding these little guys. One - whether they are native to this planet or not, somewhere in the past, they used to have predators they had to deal with. The shells they form as well as the way they keep their eggs and young in a protected area all point to that. We came across one of their egg vaults - the eggs are about the size of a plump pea and a newly hatched one can sit on the pad of our thumbs with room to spare.


	293. Stardate 2263:825

Stardate 2263.825

Spock's has given these little guys the scientific designation of aerisilex and determined that they have an intellect on a level similar to a Terran dog or cat. As an interesting side note, we found a garbage pile of discarded shells. Seems like as they get larger, they abandon their old shell and go into seclusion until they're able to form a new one. Spock has collected samples of various sizes to take back to our labs for closer examination.

Time for us to be on our way and leave these guys in peace again.


	294. Stardate 2263:828

Stardate 2263.828

The cast-off shells that Spock collected are likely going to keep some of our lab folks busy for the foreseeable future. As was to be expected, traces of the little rascals are on the shell interiors, so there is a great deal of information about them that can be studied.

I wonder how long it takes them to develop a new shell once they outgrow one? We saw shells at various stages of formation but didn't have anything to reference them against.

It was nice to visit a planet without getting attacked by the natives.


	295. Stardate 2263:831

Stardate 2263.831

Jim is excitable as a kid waiting out the last hour of the last day of school. He's convinced that something big is about to happen - so much so that Spock came to me, concerned that Jim might be getting space-happy. Not that Spock phrased it that way, of course.

I said we should wait a few days to see if Jim's right. Me saying that made Spock give me another of his eyebrow tilts, but I told him to consider this as more data for his study about the reliability of gut feelings.


	296. Stardate 2263:834

Stardate 2263.834

A memorable day. Spock requested my presence on the Bridge as Jim was so restless that he couldn't stay seated. That's how I ended up being on the Bridge when we suddenly emerged from the other side of the nebula. The look on Jim's face was memorable, but not as memorable as the range of expressions that went across Spock's face as it dawned on him that Jim had been right.

The news has gone through the ship like wildfire. There's no feeling equal to being the first crew to accomplish something.


	297. Stardate 2263:837

Stardate 2263.837

Jim has been in a great mood ever since we exited the nebula. While we were eating lunch together, he was trying to figure out how much time he needed to allot to getting back so he would know how more time we have to explore.

I told him that we will still need at least one rest stop on our way back through, but that the overall stress on the crew will be far less as this time. We know exactly how far it is to reach the other side. Knowing that makes a huge difference.


	298. Stardate 2263:84

Stardate 2263.84

I feel sorry for Spock. He seems convinced that Jim knew we were about to exit the nebula, but when I ask him to come up with how Jim could have possibly known, Spock gets that expression that I've learned equals a Vulcan-sized headache. Fortunately, a hot cup of tea and a meditation session usually sets him right again. Which is good because the only headache medications that I've got that will work with his half-Vulcan physiology nauseate him.

Wonder if I can formulate something else that would work without the side effects?


	299. Stardate 2263:843

Stardate 2263.843

Spock's giving me the eyebrow again. I presented him with a listing of all the different teas we have onboard and asked him to rank them from most soothing to least. Why he didn't just outright ask me what I'm doing? I'm not sure, but from the thoughtful look on his face as he began looking over the list, he's going to give me some well-considered opinions.

Tea seems as good a place as any to start on a headache cure. After all, old-timey aspirin started out as tree bark.


	300. Stardate 2263:846

Stardate 2263.846

Spock stopped by and warned me that it will be at least a month before he'll return my questionnaire to me. He's going to be going through all the tea variations one at a time - no more than one a day and each one at least twice. He's also going to be keeping track of his other food intake in case something he's eating in conjunction with the tea is having an effect.

More effort than I expected to expend on this project but, as a fellow researcher, I certainly appreciate his thoroughness.


	301. Stardate 2263:849

Stardate 2263.849

Jim came wandering into my labs. Seems Spock made mention about the tea during their chess game last night and it stirred his natural curiosity - in other words, he's feeling nosey.

When Jim questioned what I was up to, I reminded him of how long it took me to find the right combination to combat his occasional migraines. While I'm certainly not wishing a debilitating headache on Spock, I'd rather have something that should work on Spock ready before it's needed than scramble to find a cure when he's already in pain.


	302. Stardate 2263:852

Stardate 2263.852

I'd almost forgotten that Nyota gave me a list of the things Spock prefers for meditations - including the teas. I'll likely have some adjustments to make once I get the ranking back from Spock, but I can go ahead and see what these teas might have in common as a place to start.

An add-on - just after I finished recording, Spock gave me an amended list. After he took a good look at the teas, he decided to eliminate the ones that are his least favorites with no further testing. Makes sense to me.


	303. Stardate 2263:855

Stardate 2263.855

As usual, Jim had to put in his two cents about the tea thing - well, in Jim's case, more like a quarter's worth. He was mainly teasing about allowing personal preference to sway the elimination of some of the teas for testing, saying that was illogical.

I told him that if the person in question was anyone other than Spock, he'd be right. However, we both know darn well that if Spock had found any benefit to those teas, he would have favored them regardless of taste - unlike some other folks I could name.


	304. Stardate 2263:858

Stardate 2263.858

After looking over the various teas on Spock's meditation list, I've noticed that, in the Earth based herbals blends, a little over half of them contain peppermint. With the Vulcan herbal varieties, nearly three-quarters of them contain a native Vulcan herb called hla'meth. Thankfully, hia'meth was popular and easily grown in containers. That meant there were a large number of specimens on colony worlds, so the herb survived Vulcan's destruction.

I think it's time for me to hit the lab and see if those two herbs have any chemical similarities.


	305. Stardate 2263:861

Stardate 2263.861

Sometimes I wonder if I have a jinx on me or if my timing simply stinks. While I was in the lab, a massive jolt ran through the ship, knocking me and several others off of our feet. At least I was only working on a comparison of innocuous ingredients - very fortunate since they ended up covering my uniform.

Further lab work will have to wait - there are scores of injuries all over the ship that have priority now. Don't even have time to wonder much about what the hell happened. Eh, I'll hear eventually.


	306. Stardate 2263:864

Stardate 2263.864

Note to self - never consider anything to be an innocuous ingredient until it has been thoroughly tested. I was assaulted by two different Caitian crewmembers, minor damages only, thankfully. Apparently, the mix of the scent of the chemicals found in hla'meth and peppermint form what I can best compare to a high power Caitian catnip - the scent excites them while lowering their inhibitions. Rather like alcohol does for humans.

Needless to say, it caused a bit of a ruckus in Sickbay - plus, I'm not likely to hear the end of this from Jim anytime soon.


	307. Stardate 2263:867

Stardate 2263.867

I feel bad for Lieutenants M'surri and S'iwarr - the Caitians that had a reaction to the scents I got covered in. They were both mortified by what happened and were apologizing profusely to me for their actions. I accepted their apologies, of course - none of us knew what that combination would do to a Caitian brain.

An unexpected side-effect is that Jim is avoiding any teasing about the incident as he doesn't want to embarrass our two Caitians any more than they've already been. Ah Spock, our little Captain is growing up.


	308. Stardate 2263:87

Stardate 2263.87

Inspiration can come in many forms, but the incident with the Caitians got me wondering. What if it isn't the ingredients of the tea that Spock ingests? What if it's the fumes breathed in while drinking?

It will need to be kept strictly away from our Caitian crew, but I'm working on making an incense the combines the peppermint and hla'meth essences. If this works, there's a possibility that I can work up a capsule like old-time smelling salts. Something Spock could break and inhale to stave off a bad headache.


	309. Stardate 2263:873

Stardate 2263.873

Scotty is developing a filtration system so that no traces of the incense I'm making for Spock will enter the common ventilation system. He says his system should work no matter where in Spock's quarters the incense is being used - with the only exception being burning it in the doorway itself. That will leave the only problem being the capsules, but they will be such a small dose that a Caitian would probably have to be right next to Spock to be affected. A few tests would be wise before the first real use though.


	310. Stardate 2263:876

Stardate 2263.876

Lieutenants M'surri and S'iwarr have generously agreed to volunteer their time to insure what I'm doing for Spock won't adversely affect them or their fellow Caitians. M'Surri is especially eager to assist as she was involved in an incident when she attended the Academy. Her roommate broke out in a very uncomfortable rash that was finally diagnosed as being an allergic reaction to the hair conditioner that M'Surri used.

Scotty is installing the filtration system today. If it works as expected, he plans to install it in a few other areas.


	311. Stardate 2263:879

Stardate 2263.879

Today has been a very good day. Scotty's filtration system worked perfectly - neither M'surri or S'iwarr could detect even the faintest whiff of the incense. And speaking of the incense, Spock was very pleased with both the aroma and the fact that it got rid of a headache that was so slight that Spock had barely registered that it was there.

That means getting the mix right for the breakable capsule is all that remains. Spock has requested that I write up my findings and formulas for the Vulcan Academy once I've finished.


	312. Stardate 2263:882

Stardate 2263.882

The first crushable capsule test was a success. The amount of gas in the capsule is enough to catch the attention of any Caitian in the immediate vicinity, but not enough to provoke any reaction other than interest.

Of course, the real test won't come until Spock gets an actual headache and uses one. Since he rarely complains about headaches, this next stage of testing might take a while. Well, it isn't like I don't have plenty of other things to keep me occupied in the meantime. I can get started on the preliminary reports.


	313. Stardate 2263:885

Stardate 2263.885

Busy morning - something set off the red alert. Despite the best efforts of Spock and Scotty, nothing has been found that might have triggered it. Still, I have to admit feeling a bit skittish even though there's nothing wrong that I can point my finger at.

Scotty admitted to feeling the same way. Something's off, but he can't figure out what it is. I'm noticing that Spock isn't brushing our feelings aside this time, but he's starting to show frustration with the amount of tests coming back showing everything's normal.


	314. Stardate 2263:888

Stardate 2263.888

I wish I knew what was going on. Four of the crew have reported to Sickbay with near identical symptoms. While that might not sound bad, it does when you take into account that none of them are the same species - one human male, one Grazerite female, one Andorian female, and one Risian male. Even stranger is that none of the ones who are ill have anything in common that I can find. Only two of them even work in the same department, but not the same shift.

Whatever this is, it isn't spread by contact.


	315. Stardate 2263:891

Stardate 2263.891

Two more of the crew have reported to Sickbay with crippling headaches and sensitivity to light - the same symptoms as the four yesterday. Again, each is of a different species - a Tellerite and a Zaranite, both male. Of all of them, I'm most worried about the Zaranite. He already wears a breather mask to provide the fluorine gas he needs, but whatever is affecting him seems to be messing with his ability to process the fluorine effectively.

One person per species? This is way too deliberate for me to believe in a disease or in coincidence.


	316. Stardate 2263:894

Stardate 2263.894

Things are getting worse. Ensign Warzaran, our Zaranite crewman, is on life support and not responding well at all. There are only four species of crew that have not had a member fall sick - Vulcan, Rigellian, Teenaxi, and whatever Keenser's people are called. He never has told us that and doesn't seem inclined to.

We might have our link now. Vulcan and Rigellian blood are both mainly copper based. While Teenaxi blood and the samples I have from Keenser aren't, both do have higher levels of copper in their blood than most species do.


	317. Stardate 2263:897

Stardate 2263.897

I regret having to list Ensign Warzaran as our first casualty to whatever this condition is. His passing has added another oddity to an already odd situation. It only lasted for a few seconds, but immediately after his death, the vital signs monitor flared to life with the strangest set of readings I've seen. Scotty is checking the system over for any anomalies that could explain it, but my gut feeling is that the equipment is fine.

I need to talk to Spock. I have a bad feeling this is somehow connected to that red alert.


	318. Stardate 2263:9

Stardate 2263.9

If Spock has opinions on those odd readings, he's keeping them to himself for now. Instead, he's focusing on the readings I have on our stricken crew members. Primarily, the levels of copper in their bloodstream as compared to the species we have onboard who have not been affected. For example, a human with normal levels runs between 70 to 140 micrograms per deciliter. Lieutenant Fellowes has readings of 87.

Our Teenaxi recruit, Kevin, has the lowest copper levels of unaffected species - 180 micrograms per deciliter. I wonder if those 40 micrograms are the key.


	319. Stardate 2263:903

Stardate 2263.903

Looking over the copper level of the species unaffected by whatever this is, it ranges from Kevin at 180 micrograms per deciliter to 150 grams per deciliter in Ensign Wrunen, one of our Rigellian crew. I sincerely hope it's Kevin's copper level and not some other idiosyncrasy of his physiology that has kept him healthy because this isn't just a matter of trying to raise the copper levels in those affected. Copper is toxic over a certain level in many species, including humans.

Still, we have to try something before we lose more people.


	320. Stardate 2263:906

Stardate 2263.906

With Jim's blessing, Spock is going to be helping me monitor Lieutenant Fellowes as we slowly increase the copper levels in his blood. I still wish we had a better understanding of what caused this, but whatever is behind their symptoms has yet to show up on any test I've run. And I've run some pretty obscure ones in addition to the standard set.

The process is going to be very slow and could potentially take up to four days. The line between tolerable levels and toxic levels is only 20 micrograms in humans.


	321. Stardate 2263:909

Stardate 2263.909

The copper level in Lieutenant Fellowes' blood is now up to 165 micrograms per deciliter with no discernible physiology change. Spock is already relooking at the other blood samples to see if it might be a combination of the copper with another element in the blood but, just as the levels of copper vary widely, so do the other elements in their blood.

Still not giving up hope on the copper level. By tomorrow, Fellowes should be up to 170 and I can take him up to 180 without causing any damage from the copper level itself.


	322. Stardate 2263:912

Stardate 2263.912

Shortly after Fellowes hit the 170 mark, Spock started staying close to his side, saying that something was occurring. I hurried over, but didn't see any changes myself.

When I questioned Spock after double-checking that the biobed readings weren't changing, Spock made the face that I've come to associate with him not wanting to admit having a gut feeling. I dropped the questions and am having to content myself with watching Spock watching Fellowes for now as I know with Spock? I trust vague gut feelings from him like I trust my own.


	323. Stardate 2263:915

Stardate 2263.915

174 was apparently the tipping point, at least for Fellowes. Things happened very quickly and I had to be informed of them after the fact when I woke up on a biobed a few minutes ago.

According to Spock, Fellowes gasped and started convulsing the instant his copper levels hit 174. Fortunately, the convulsions ended within seconds but then the red alert sounded - as with the last time, for no discernible reason. I had been at my desk and never made it fully out of my office. Christine found me unconscious.

Jim's irritable. So am I.


	324. Stardate 2263:918

Stardate 2263.918

While we still aren't and will probably never be fully sure of the facts, all signs are pointing to some sort of energy being invading our ship. The first set of red alerts heralded its arrival, the second set, its departure.

Spock had a very fleeting mental contact and described the being as aware, but on a very low level. Higher than a jellyfish, but far lower than a bird. The conjecture is that it was trying out our personnel as brood hosts. The remainder of affected personnel are having their copper levels slowly increased now.


	325. Stardate 2263:921

Stardate 2263.921

Now that the energy parasite has been out of his system for over 24 hours, Lieutenant Fellowes is showing remarkable improvement. As a precaution, I'm keeping him for the rest of the day under observation, but if nothing changes, I see no reason not to release him back to full duty tomorrow.

Of the others being treated, only Ensign Haarte-Jyla, one of our Grazerite crew, has reached the stage where she has lost the parasite. Spock was probably right about it being a combination of factors as her copper level only needed to reach 167.


	326. Stardate 2263:924

Stardate 2263.924

It will take four more days by my estimates, but after that, our affected crew should all be parasite free and on the road to recovery.

Spock and Scotty have their heads together going over theories of how to prevent another intrusion by that same type of creature which Spock, for lack of a better name, has labeled 'odium aeris'. After extensive review, Scotty pinpointed what appears to have been the entry and exit points, noting both areas are a decent distance from any substantial machinery. The debate is over what exactly made those two points inviting.


	327. Stardate 2263:927

Stardate 2263.927

Spock and Scotty have postulated that the being we encountered has a strong aversion to copper, whether in the bloodstream or in machinery. Of course, since there isn't a way for them to test that theory out, the best we can do it take preventative measures and hope to avoid a future invasion. Scotty's plans are to add tiny flecks of copper to all of the inner sections of the hull in hopes that will repel them.

Me? I'm just glad I know how to treat this if we come across these beings again.


	328. Stardate 2263:93

Stardate 2263.93

Down to my last parasite infected crewman, Lieutenant Khorsh be Kem, the afflicted Tellerite male. His copper level is getting close to the danger zone for his species, so I hope we don't have to go much higher to kill the infestation.

Of the others who had been attacked, I only have one other still in Sickbay and we're easing Ensign Threvo Zh'Cheeh's copper levels back down to her original levels. I'm sure we'll have to undergo the same removal procedure with Lieutenant be Kem once his parasite is finally gone.


	329. Stardate 2263:933

Stardate 2263.933

For whatever reason, the final parasite seemed to be further developed than the previous ones and did not go without a fight. On the positive side, the parasite is now gone though Lieutenant be Kem is likely looking at a prolonged stay in Medical while we work him back up to a healthier status.

The incident also gave the first opportunity to test out the headache mixture I made for Spock. While not thrilled about the circumstances that caused Spock to require it, I'm pleased to report that it worked quickly without any nasty side effects.


	330. Stardate 2263:937

Stardate 2263.937

Now that the effectiveness of the headache remedy has been verified by Spock, I'm sending my report on the research back to Starfleet Medical along with a copy to Doctor T'Ula, a Vulcan research colleague that I've consulted with in the past even though we've never been able to meet face to face.

She's interested in whether or not it will work on full-blooded Vulcans as well. Personally, I would think there would need to be a little tweaking done on the formula, but I have hopes it will be effective.


	331. Stardate 2263:94

Stardate 2263.94

With the last of the parasites gone, things are settling back to a slower pace in Sickbay. While I wish we hadn't lost anyone, after further study of Zaranite physiology, the copper treatment would not have worked for Warzaran. Even the lowest level of copper that was effective against the parasites would have been toxic.

Jim waited until the crisis passed to schedule the memorial service honoring Ensign Warzaran. In compliance with the traditions of his people and his own stated wishes, his remains were cremated and will be released into space following his memorial tomorrow.


	332. Stardate 2263:943

Stardate 2263.943

Things are quiet today and Christine shooed me out of Sickbay as if I was a pesky chicken saying that I worked far more than my share of hours during the parasite crisis. I can't honestly say I couldn't use a little downtime. A few laps in the pool followed by something non-technical to read sound really good. If Spock's not too busy, maybe we can meet for some tea later as well.

I know I supposedly run Sickbay, but I should ask Christine when she intends to let me back to work.


	333. Stardate 2263:946

Stardate 2263.946

As a side note to a certain Captain who still reads my logs now and then - and who decided to be amused at my last post? A little thought for you to ponder - a wise doctor keeps on the good side of his nursing staff. Just like wise Captains should try to keep on the good side of their yeomen. Both can either save you a world of trouble or create far more than grief than you really care to deal with.

On a related note, I'm told I'm taking three days off, emergencies excepted.


End file.
